Unexpected Kiss
by FantasyLoveFiction
Summary: American version of Itazura Na Kiss-(The First & Original American Version) Adrian Shields as Naoki *.-*.-*.-* Felicity Devins as Kotoko
1. Summary

This is the Summary! (Preview)

Next Click goes to Background Part 1.

If You wish to skip to the story please go to #4. Chapter 1: Unconditional

* * *

Exclusive Preview near bottom of page  
Date: 06/08/15.

* * *

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

I am a huge fan of everything 'Itazura Na Kiss.' The manga [June 1990- March 1999], the anime [2008], the dramas (Itazura Na Kiss [1996], It Started With A Kiss [2005-2006], They Kiss Again [2007-2008], Playful Kiss [2010], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo [2013-2014], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Okinawa [2014], Mischievous Kiss 2: Love in Tokyo [2014-2015].

I would like to thank Kaoru Tada for writing this incredibly amazing comical-romance love story. I hope that you are looking down and pleased with how much your fans adored and loved your work and continue to do so.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

**_._._._._._**

**Summary  
**_._._._._._

In this romantic comedy story, a high school girl named Felicity Devins finally tells a fellow senior named Adrian Shields that she has loved him from afar since she saw him on their first day of high school. However, Adrian, a super handsome male who is smart and good at sports, rejects her offhand. Fate intervenes when a flood ruins Felicity Devins family house. While the house gets rebuilt, Felicity and her dad stay at the home of her dad's childhood best friend...whose son is Adrian Shields. Adrian eventually falls for Felicity and starts to have romantic, protective feelings for her.

* * *

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Attention All Readers/Viewers reading the FanFiction**  
Unexpected Kiss

Although this story that I am writing is an adaption to the original story of Itazura Na Kiss Manga, I would like to let many of you readers/viewers that I will add some very exciting and own personal style to this Fanfiction. I appreciate all the patience as I create my own American adaption to Itazura Na Kiss-along with all of its own spin-offs.

* * *

**For All New Readers/Viewers: **

Please don't skip my story. I would love for you to read this. If you are not interested in reading the backgrounds of the characters please just skip to  
4\. Chapter 1:Unconditional. That is where the real story begins for the beloved couple.

* * *

***...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...*...*...*****...*...*...***

* * *

**Attention All Readers:**

Thank You to all for reading my fanfiction! I love seeing people enjoy reading this story! It keeps me motivated and eagar to write for you!

Comments, Reviews, and Questions are greatly appreciated to the story! :D

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preview  
Little Snippets of First 3 Chapters:  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter 1: Unconditional_

_The Phoenix makes another echoed cry as it begins to slow down giving me the chance to break my run to a moderate jog. Then the Phoenix turns around and begins to head towards me, breaking me in my tracks. The Phoenix circles closely around me. Losing some feathers the Phoenix turns them into a gold ash which looks similar to shinning glitter. The glitter falls upon me and transforms my plaid green sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans to a red rose skirt, horizontal stripped black and white t-shirt, and a dark grey mini trench coat. My black tennis shoes turn into a glitter wedged heel that has sheer black and cream flowers around my ankle. 'These are so cute! I love them! Thank my lucky stars I won't fall like I do in regular heels,'_

_Chapter 2: Brave_

_ My feelings for Adrian would start to begin a flood of emotions that ignited a spark of eternal flame._

"_Next question goes to Adrian Shields," said Jacob Shawn. "Adrian, what do you think that people constantly strive for?_

_"I think that people constantly are striving for a goal. People already have enough issues when it comes to the meaning of human existence. They want a reason to be alive, a purpose that is so much more than merely being a cluster of cells communicating with each other through proteins. Humans have conscious thoughts, and as a result they want to put those thoughts towards some sort of use. Humans constantly need a goal to strive for. Without one, we don't truly feel alive."_

_Chapter 3: Unamused_

_"Adrian!" I didn't slow as I heard my younger brother race down the hall to catch up with me. "Good morning!" I looked down at Collin from the corner of my eyes, barely turning my head to see him better. He was looking up at me with a giant smile._

_"Good morning." I ruffled his hair and his smile got impossibly wider. If he didn't want to copy me, he would have been skipping._

_"You look cool, Adrian." Collin said earnestly. I didn't respond. I was wearing black jeans, a belt, a white t-shirt, and my customary watch on my left wrist. It was simple. I didn't see anything "cool" about it._

_"Adrian!" My mother had decided to opt for a whiny tone when I entered the dining room. "Why aren't you wearing the new outfit I bought for you? I bought it just for your first day of school!"_

_"Mother, I never told you I would wear that specific outfit on the first day back. I never even said that I would wear that outfit combination." She had given me a green t-shirt, a black vest, gray jeans, and black combat boots. I would never wear that outfit- she was insane if she thought I would._

_"Adrian," my mother's voice pleaded with me. I ignored her and took my place at the table. Collin sat next to me, avoiding my mother's attention due to the fact that she would not leave me alone. "Adrian, sweetheart, you would look so cool in that outfit! That's why I bought it for you." She sighed dreamily. "I can just imagine some girl falling in love with you at first sight if you wore that outfit. Then you could finally get a girlfriend, and I would have a daughter-in-law even sooner."_

_"Mother, do not say 'finally' get a girlfriend. If I wanted one, I could get one..._

* * *

**Future Reference to Readers:**

In the future once I figure out when...  
I will have polls up for your own personal thoughts to the story.

For example: Vacation/Traveling Site(s)

I feel that it is important to get the readers input and ideas. Because without you none of this would be possible. Without your support this American fanfiction adaption to Itazura Na Kiss would come to an end.

Side Note:  
I will let you know when  
I have polls up in the future chapters.  
There will be a time/date limit to the polls.  
I let you know when the polls are up.  
So keep an eye out. Thanks.

* * *

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Thank you!**

to all those who  
follow, favorite, and review

to this Americanized Version to

**_Itazura Na Kiss_**

called...

* * *

_**Unexpected Kiss**_

* * *

Next Click goes to Background.

If You wish to skip to the story please go to #4. Chapter 1: Unconditional


	2. Unexpected Kiss: Background 1

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

I am a huge fan of everything 'Itazura Na Kiss.' The manga [June 1990- March 1999], the anime [2008], the dramas (Itazura Na Kiss [1996], It Started With A Kiss [2005-2006], They Kiss Again [2007-2008], Playful Kiss [2010], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo [2013-2014], Mischievous Kiss: Love in Okinawa [2014], Mischievous Kiss 2: Love in Tokyo [2014-2015].

I would like to thank Kaoru Tada for writing this incredibly amazing comical-romance love story. I hope that you are looking down and pleased with how much your fans adored and loved your work and continue to do so.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

Background:

Location: Arizona

* * *

**Main Characters: **(Name, description, meaning of name)

**Felicity Devins** is a ditzy and poor achieving high school student. She has been in love with the handsome and intelligent Adrian Shields since their first year in high school. She eventually writes a love letter to Adrian, but is rejected right away. On the same day as her confession, Felicity's poorly constructed house is destroyed. Since her father had not gotten insurance yet on the home, Felicity and her father Craig Devins are invited to stay at a house owned by her father's close friend Cade. Arriving to the house, she is shocked to find out that Craig's friend is the dad of Adrian, and that she will be living in the same house as him….

Felicity means happy.

**Adrian Shields** is the smartest and most handsome guy in his high school. He is rumored to have an IQ of 200, and is praised by his peers as being perfect all around. He receives a love letter from Felicity, but rejects her. When Felicity and her father move in with his family, he gives Felicity many hardships and maintains a rather cold attitude towards her, although he secretly begins to fall in love with her…

Adrian means dark one. Adrian Shields nickname is Rian, which means king.

* * *

**Family Characters: **(Name, description, meaning of name)

_**The Devins Family:**_

**Craig Devins** is Felicity's widowed father. He is the chef and owner of a small family buisness. When Craig and Felicity's house floods, his childhood and close friend Cade (whom Felicity has not met since she was a toddler), and Cade's wife Serena invite Craig and Felicity to live at their home. … Craig later makes Luke Charles his apprentice.

Craig is a Scottish name meaning "rock, rocky."

**Jennifer Devins** is the late mother and wife of Felicity and Craig Devins. Jennifer died at age 27 from a Rheumatic Heart problem. Felicity was only four years old when she died.

Jennifer means fair spirit

_**The Shields Family:**_

**Cade Shields** is the husband of Serena Shields and father of Adrian and Collin. Cade Shields is the president of an engineering business, thus enabling his family to have a wealthy lifestyle. Cade pushes Adrian to pursue engineering and business, so Adrian will become his successor….

Cade is from Old English and Old French, this means "round, cask."

**Serena Shields** is the wife of Cade Shield and the mother of Adrian and Collin. Serena is an active mom blogger with millions of viewers. She loves and adores Felicity very much.

Serena means serene and calm.

**Collin Shields** is the youngest son of Cade an Serena Shields and brother of Adrian. Collin is about seven years younger than his older brother.

Collin means victor.

* * *

_**Other Characters: **(Name, description, meaning of name)_

**Luke Charles** is the guy who has liked Felicity ever since the 9th grade of high school when he first moved to Scottsdale, Arizona from Portland, Oregon.

Luke means "light giving."

**Charlotte Rhodes Robbins **is a foreign exchange student from Australia. She falls for Luke and plans to win his heart….

Charlotte means "petite" and "feminine." It has been a common name for royalty. Nicknames are Charlie, Lola, Lottie, Charly/Carly.

**Megan Allison** plans to become a lawyer. Megan is one of Adrian's many love trials. She has been interested in him since before college…

Megan means strong and able.

**Emmet Lance** is Arizona State University tennis captain. He falls for Megan at first sight, but isn't successful in winning her heart. Emmet is known to be vicious and competitive once he picks up a racket, making him have a dual personality.

Emmet means rival and industrious. Lance means land.

**Nicholas Jones **(new character) is Adrian's best guy friend from school. Nicholas earns a basketball scholarship to college.

Nicholas means Victory of the People.

**Lateifa Donia-Leya** is one of Felicity's best friends since Kindergarten. Lateifa attends the same college as Felicity to get her degree in business. With a passion for music will Lateifa find the right rhythm to jump start her music career?

Lateifa means gentle and kind.

**Anthony Jacobsen** _(new character)_ is Felicity's best guy friend since the 3rd grade. Anthony befriends Adrian. Anthony falls for Michelle Ryan…

Anthony means priceless.

**Cherriekita Candace** is one of Felicity's best friends since Kindergarten. In her younger years Cherriekita was more curvy then girls in her class. After a lot of support from Felicity, Lateifa, and Cassie- Cherriekita began to pursue her passion in fashion (modeling, fashion design, cosmetics, etc...).

Cherriekita means beautiful and unique. Candace means glowing. Nicknames: Cherry or Kida

**Cassiel "Cassie" Ross** is one of Felicity's best friends since the 7th grade. Cassie gets pregnant a year and few months after senior year…will she and her loving boyfriend, get married or will his parents try to stop everything?

Cassiel means Angel of Saturday; the earthly mother.

**Noah Galen** is Cassie's rich boyfriend. Because he is a very obedient boy, he has a hard time defying his parents, especially his mother. Will he gain the courage to follow his heart which is against his parents' wishes?...

Noah is a Hebrew name meaning "rest" and "comfort." It also means to "survive." Galen means calm.

**Hazel Allison** is the little sister of Megan Allison. She liked Adrian at first, but eventually fell for one of Felicity's admirers; Tom Bryce Roopak.

Hazel comes from the hazel tree, the hazelnut, and the brown-green eye color. (I chose Hazel because Hazel originates from the character Ayako Matsumoto. The meaning behind Ayako is "color," "design," and "child.").

**Tom Bryce Roopak** is one of Felicity's few admirers. He met her in college and tried to date her, but eventually fell for Hazel Allison.

Tom means a twin. Bryce means form of brice—quick-moving, alert. Roopak means drama

**Ella Roopak** _(new character)_ is the twin sister of Tom Bryce. Ella "falls head over heels" for Eric Blake.

Ella means a short form of Eleanor and Ellen, meaning "light." It can also mean "beautiful fairy woman" in English, and "all" or "other" in German.

**Eric Blake** _(new character) _rides a motorcycle, very ripped and sexy, and holds a lot of secrets. Eric becomes one of Felicity's admirers in college.

Eric means ever-powerful. Blake means dark and fair.

**Kevin Brandon** _(new character)_ isn't the sharpest tool in the shack but he knows how to party! Kevin becomes one of Felicity's admirers first year in college.

Kevin means gentle and lovable. Brandon means sword.

**Ayana Belinda Scarlett** is the granddaughter of an old CEO of a very wealthy and successful company. She was arranged to marry Adrian, after her grandfather took great interest in Adrian's potential and dedication to fix his father's company problems. Ayana Belinda Scarlett falls hard for Adrian but she realizes something…

Ayana means beautiful flower. Belinda means beautiful. Scarlett is traditionally a last name for a dyer or someone who sells rich, bright fabrics; it means "bright red."

**Teja Charan** _(new character)_ is a college student who recently moved to Arizona. Teja develops a crush on Adrian…

Teja's origin is Indian and it means radiant.

**Michelle Ryan **_(new character)_ is a college student striving for a bachelor's degree in chemistry positions. Michelle is quite similar to Adrian—smart, talented, confident, athletic…. When Felicity sees Adrian and Michelle talking a lot will she think they are more than friends?...

Michelle means who is like god and its of Hebrew origin.

**Sara James** shares the same personality as Felicity; both are as naïve and caring. Sara will has liked Collin Shields since junior high, but he refuses to be her friend. Will Collin have a change of heart?...

Sara means princess.

**Sage** **Skinner** is a boy, but prefers to be a girl. Of all the guys that Felicity will meet, Sage is the most girly one. He becomes the president of Adrian's fan club. Sage strives to become an "angel in white."

Sage is from the spice or Prophet. Latin origin. Sage also means wise.

**Sonya Davids** is four years younger than Felicity. Sonya aspires to get into nursing. Sonya is sweet and kind and gentle like an angel, but is also crazy about seeing blood, which makes her somewhat crazy.

Sonya means wisdom.

**Mary Elizabeth Frederike **is three years younger than Felicity. She decides to study nursing a year after high school to marry a doctor. Eventually, she becomes involved with Ernest Edgar, although she tries to get close to other guys.

Mary means bitter. Elizabeth means "consecrated to God" or "my God is bountiful."

**Ernest Edgar** is really smart and talented when it comes to medical studies. Ernest has always claimed that he didn't like to date, but after many years of active concentration and motivation to become a doctor he finds more reasons to push harder. But will his pride be crushed when someone outsmarts him and pushes him to be 2nd best? Will he eventually win the rank and the girls' heart?

Ernest means serious and determined.

**Trent Dheer** is very passionate about nursing and can therefore be very fierce if things don't go right. With Trent's zealous attitude, views, and ideas towards nursing be changed into a different light?... Will Trent fall for someone?

Trent means torrent. Dheer means gentle.

**Cenise Annie Yi** is a handicapped patient that Trent Dheer, who is two years older, will be assigned to take care of when going through his internship. During that time, the two off them fall for each other. Because she lost faith in herself, she stopped trying to walk. However, after an unexpected fright from Felicity she walks again.

Cenise means shine and sky. Annie means grace.

**Alexandra Shchervaovane **is the head nurse at the hospital.

Alexandra is of Greek origin and it is a form of Alexander- helper and defender of mankind.

**Grandma Avery** is an 80 year-old lady which is picky and gives nurses problems especially to her new interning nurse…Will Grandma Avery ever compliment her?

Avery means "wise": in French, "ruling with elf-wisdom"; in English, "counselor."

**Jasmine Snowden** is an old family friend of Adrian and Collin. Jasmine is a year younger than Adrian. She moved to Russia with her mother and step-father (was fiancé), in the middle of Jasmine's 6th grade year. When she come back will she try to destroy relationships to get close to Adrian? Is there a past between them that Adrian has never told?...

Jasmine is a type of flower. Name originates from Persia.

**Charles Snowden **_(new character)_is the younger brother of Jasmine Snowden. He is one year younger than Collin.

Charles means man and strong.

**Rebecca Snowden-Kuklov** _(new character) _is the mother of Jasmine and Charles Snowden. Rebecca loves to travel. Rebecca moved to Russia when her fiancé got his dream job. Rebecca married Valentin Kuklov.

Rebecca means tied.


	3. Unexpected Kiss: Background 2

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

-BACKGROUND:

* * *

** Main Characters:**

* * *

** Felicity Devins** is…

A Libra (Birthday -September 28th)

5 feet and 5 inches tall. 122-135 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Banana

Bra/Cup size: 34B

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Auburn red

Hair type: Wavy/Straight

Eye Color: Pure Hazel

Skin Tone: Fair White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand

Shade: 1.0-2.0

**Adrian Shields** is…

Scorpio (Birthday -November 12th)

6 feet and 2 inches tall. 185 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Toned Fit

Body Fat: 9%-11%

Shoe Size: 14

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: thick

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (mix between a Desert and Blaze skin tone)

* * *

**Family Characters:**

* * *

_**The Devins Family:**_

**Craig Devins** is…

A Taurus (Birthday- May 18)

5 feet and 11 inches tall. 150 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: skinny

Body Fat: 16%-20%

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Auburn Brown

Hair type: thin

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Skin Tone: Tan (Desert)

**Jennifer Devins** was…

A Pisces (Birthday-February 22)

5 feet and 4 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Banana

Bra/Cup size: 34B

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Golden Berry Red

Hair type: Wavy/Straight

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Pale White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Chausie, Bengal, Ocicat

Shade: 0.5

_**The Shields Family:**_

**Cade Shields** is…

A Virgo (Birthday- August 23rd)

6 feet tall. 280 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: fat

Body Fat: 33%-50%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: balding

Eye Color: Autumn brown

Skin Tone: Desert complexion skin tone

**Serena Shields** is…

A Capricorn (Birthday – December 31)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Neat Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 9.5

Hair: Medium Golden Brown

Hair type: Straight/thick

Eye Color: sapphire blue

Skin Tone: Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Buttercup, Bamboo, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 6.5

**Collin Shields** is…

An Aquarius (Birthday- January 25)

5 feet 0 inches tall.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Slightly Chubby

Body Fat: 22%

Shoe Size: 6.5 kids

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Gray-green

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (Beach and Desert mix complexion)

Will be at age 18…

5 feet 11 inches tall. 164 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 15%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Gray-green

Skin Tone: Medium Tan (Beach and Desert mix complexion)

Will be at age 21+...

6 feet 0 inches tall. 170 lbs.

* * *

_**Other Characters:**_

* * *

**Luke Charles** is…

A Gemini (Birthday-May 21st)

5 feet 10 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: Square

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 10%

Shoe Size: 11.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thick and Nappy

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Beach Olive Complexion

**Charlotte Rhodes Robbins **is…

A Virgo (Birthday- September 22nd)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Round

Body Shape: Soft Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Dark Ash Blonde

Hair type: Thick and Soft Curls

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Skin Tone: Warm Fair White/Golden Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 3.5-4.0

**Megan Allison** is…

An Aries (Birthday- April 10)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 115 lbs.

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Apple

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Deep Brown Black

Hair type: Thick and Wavy

Eye Color: Grey

Skin Tone: Medium Radiant

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 5.5-6.0

**Emmet Lance** is …

A Scorpio (Birthday-October 25th)

5 feet and 10 inches. 190 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle/Pear

Body Shape: Built fat

Body Fat: 20%

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Olive

**Nicholas Jones **is…

Sagittarius (Birthday- December 1st)

6 feet 0 inches tall. 170 lbs

Face shape: Oblong/Rectangle

Body Shape: Toned

Body Fat: 12%

Shoe Size: 13

Hair: Black

Hair type: Thick and Curly

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Brown

**Lateifa Donia-Leya** is…

An Aries (Birthday- April 19th)

5 feet and 2 inches tall. 100 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle

Body Shape: Inverted Triangle

Bra/Cup size: 34D

Shoe Size: 5.5

Hair: Golden Brown

Hair type: Thick Curls

Eye Color: Forest Green

Skin Tone: Olive/Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Café, Olive, Sienna

Shade: 7.0-7.5

**Anthony Jacobsen** _is…_

A Pisces (Birthday- March 28)

5 feet and 8 inches tall. 148lbs.

Face shape: Round/Square

Body Shape: Skinny

Body Fat: 6%

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Ginger

Hair type: Thick and Curly

Eye Color: Aqua

Skin Tone: Light Tan

**Cherriekita Candace** is ….

A Taurus (Birthday- April 26th)

5 feet and 10 inches tall. About 189 lbs.

Face ship: Square

Body Shape: Pear.

Bra/Cup size: 34DD

Shoe Size: 10

Hair: Chocolate lava brown

Hair type: Curly

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Skin Tone: Dark Brown

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Sienna, Mink, Mahogany, Cacao

Shade: 10.0-11.0

**Cassiel "Cassie" Ross** is …

A Pisces (Birthday- February 19)

5 feet and 4 inches tall. 98 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Pencil Lean

Bra/Cup size: 32A

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Golden Blonde

Hair type: Thick and Straight

Eye Color: Gray

Skin Tone: Warm Fair White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 2.0-2.5

**Noah Galen** is …

A Virgo (Birthday- August 31st)

5 feet 6 inches tall. 151 lbs

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Toned Fit

Body Fat: 14%

Shoe Size: 9

Hair: Marble Brown

Hair type: Thin Tousled

Eye Color: Eden Green

Skin Tone: Fair

**Hazel Allison** is …

A Leo (Birthday- July 29th)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 125 lbs.

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Rectangle

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 8.5

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thick Straight

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Warm Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Olive, Fawn, Cafe

Shade: 5.0-5.5

**Tom Bryce Roopak** is…

Virgo (Birthday- September 17th)

5 feet 8 inches tall. 153 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape:

Body Fat:

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Skin Tone: Medium (White to Light Brown)

**Ella Roopak** _is…_

Virgo (Birthday-September 17th)

5 feet and 8 inches tall. 133 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 9

Hair: Light Brown

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Skin Tone: Medium (White to Light Brown)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Toast, Banana, Butterscotch

Shade: 4.0-5.0

**Eric Blake** _is…_

A Scorpio (Birthday- November 20)

5 feet 10 inches tall. 160 lbs

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: Toned-Athletic

Body Fat: 9%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Jet black blue

Hair type: Thick and Wavy

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Skin Tone: Tan

**Kevin Brandon** is…

A Cancer (Birthday- July 5)

5 feet 9inches tall. 151 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 16%-19%

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Amethyst

Skin Tone: White

**Ayana Belinda Scarlett** is…

A Pisces (Birthday-February 29th (Leap Year))

5 feet and 6 inches tall. 121 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32DD

Shoe Size: 9.5

Hair: Strawberry Golden Blonde

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green Mist

Skin Tone: Radiant Fair

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Banana, Butterscotch, Macadamia

Shade: 1.5-2.0

**Teja Charan** _is…_

A Cancer (Birthday- June 30th)

5 feet and 2 inches tall. 108 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Pear

Bra/Cup size: 33B

Shoe Size: 6.5

Hair: Blue Black

Hair type: Thick Straight

Eye Color: Night Blue

Skin Tone: Medium Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Brioche, Syrup, Toffee, Tan

Shade: 6.5

**Michelle Ryan **_is…_

A Capricorn (Birthday- Jan 1st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 128 lbs.

Face shape: Oval

Body Shape: The Lean Column

Bra/Cup size: 34D

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Dark Brown

Hair type: Thin Waves

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Medium Olive

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Bamboo, Fawn, Café, Toffee

Shade: 6.5-7.5

**Sara James** is...

Gemini (Birthday- June 3)

4 feet and 10 inches tall. 80 lbs.

Face shape: oblong

Body Shape: petite

Bra/Cup size: 24A

Shoe Size: 5

Hair: Java Frost

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Radiant White (Light Medium/Fair)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Banana, Macadamia, Honeycomb

Shade: 3.5

Will be at age 18+…

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 122 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Strawberry

Bra/Cup size: 28DD

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Java Frost

Hair type: Thin Straight

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Radiant White (Light Medium/Fair)

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 3.5

**Sage** **Skinner** is…

A Taurus (Birthday- May 10)

5 feet 9 inches tall. 132 lbs

Face shape:

Body Shape:

Body Fat:

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Coffee Late

Hair type: Straight(natural) and Crimped

Eye Color: Black Grey.

Sage likes to wear lots of different colored contacts as well.

Skin Tone: Warm Olive

**Sonya Davids** is..

A Virgo (Birthday- September 16th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 100 lbs.

Face shape: Triangle

Body Shape: Petite

Bra/Cup size: 28AA

Shoe Size: 5.5

Hair: Medium Natural Brown with Strawberry Blonde Highlights.

Hair type: Straight

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Tone: Light Medium

Radiant Skin Concealer(s):

Shade: 2.0-3.0

**Mary Elizabeth Frederike **is…

A Leo (Birthday- August 1st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 135 lbs.

Face shape: square

Body Shape: Strawberry

Bra/Cup size: 30E

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Expresso

Hair type: Thick Curls

Eye Color: honey brown

Skin Tone: Medium

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Praline, Sherbet, Cafe, Toast

Shade: 6.0

**Ernest Edgar** is…

A Libra (Birthday- October 3rd)

5 feet 11 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: Diamond

Body Shape: Skinny

Body Fat: 15%

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Brown hair with red highlights

Hair type: Extremely Curly

Eye Color: Grey

Skin Tone: Freckled

**Trent Dheer** is …

Aquarius (Birthday- January 29th)

5 feet 11 inches tall. 160 lbs

Face shape: Inverted Triangle

Body Shape: Fit

Body Fat: 14%

Shoe Size: 11

Hair: Almond Roca

Hair type: Thin and Tousled

Eye Color: Light Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

**Cenise Annie Yi** is…

A Libra (Birthday- September 29th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 97-100 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: Hourglass

Bra/Cup size: 32B

Shoe Size: 7

Hair: Luminous Blue Black

Hair type: Shiny Silk Soft waves

Eye Color: Gray

Skin Tone: Porcelain White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Shell, Sand, Porcelain

Shade: 0.5-1.0

**Alexandra Shchervaovane **(Head Nurse)is ….

A Sagittarius (Birthday- December 19th)

6 feet and 1 inch tall. 260 lbs.

Face shape: Round

Body Shape: Apple

Bra/Cup size: KK

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Raisin-H

Hair type: Thin

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Light Medium Tan

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Café, Brule, Honeycomb

Shade: 4.5

**Grandma Avery** is…

A Scorpio (Birthday- November 4th)

5 feet and 3 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Square

Body Shape: The Lean Column

Shoe Size: 8

Hair: Silver

Hair type: Thin and Wavy

Eye Color: Amethyst Gray

Skin Tone: White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand

Shade: 0.5-1.0

**Jasmine Snowden** is…

A Capricorn (Birthday- December 31st)

5 feet and 7 inches tall. 110 lbs.

Face shape: Heart

Body Shape: String bean

Bra/Cup size: 32C

Shoe Size: 7.5

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Hair type: Straight/Wavy

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Radiant White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand, Buttercup

Shade: 2.0-4.0

**Charles Snowden **_is…_

An Aquarius (Birthday- February 17th)

4 feet 10 inches tall. 100 lbs

Face shape:square

Body Shape: petite

Shoe Size: 6 kids

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Hair type: Thick

Eye Color: Amethyst Green

Skin Tone: White

Will be at age 18+…

5 feet 10 inches tall. 157 lbs

Face shape: square

Body Shape: athletic

Body Fat: 12%

Shoe Size: 12

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Hair type: Thick

Eye Color: Amethyst Green

Skin Tone: White

**Rebecca Snowden-Kuklov** _is…_

An Aries (Birthday- March 23)

5 feet and 9 inches tall. 135 lbs.

Face shape: Oblong

Body Shape: Peanut

Bra/Cup size: 34C

Shoe Size: 10.5

Hair: Golden Brown

Hair type: Thick Curly

Eye Color: Violet Amethyst

Skin Tone: Radiant White

Radiant Skin Concealer(s): Porcelain, Shell, Sand, Buttercup

Shade: 2.0-4.0

* * *

_**Bottom Notes:**_

* * *

**Authors Note 1:**

**Readers:** Any future additional characters that I add into the fan fiction 'Unexpected Kiss' I will describe them like I have been, below each chapter.

* * *

**Authors Note 2:**

**Readers:** I chose the title Unexpected Kiss because it sounded the most appropriate to the play off of Itazura Na Kiss. Since there has been manga's, anime's, and dramas with creative and meaningful words before "Kiss" I decided to find one just as creative and meaningful for my American Version of Itazura Na Kiss.

**Some Quotes Found About Unexpected Kiss(es): **_Words Unexpected and Kiss_

"The best things happen unexpectedly" –Anonymous

"The best things in life are unexpected-because there were no expectations." – Eli Khamarov

"The best kind of kiss is the unexpected, unplanned ones that come naturally like in the middle of a sentence…" –Anonymous

"The best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time." –Anonymous

"It's the unexpected that changes our lives." –Anonymous

"True Love is…an unexpected kiss." –Anonymous

"The most unexpected relationships last the longest." –Anonymous

"In our heart love comes unexpectedly without any doubt or hesitation; it comes in times of frustration or desperation. So when you feel it and have it, don't let I go because it's hard to find love." -Anonymous

* * *

**Authors Note3:**

Shades number is determined by my research. ( nakedskin#/Finder/Find Your Shade).

Shoe Sizes are US Sizes

* * *

** Research:**

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

_**Zodiac Signs and Meanings**_

Aries: The Ram  
March 21 - April 19  
Aries people are creative, adaptive, and insightful. They can also be strong-willed and spontaneous (sometimes to a fault). Aries people can be driven and are very ambitious often making them over-achievers in anything they set their mind to tackle. Aries are fire signs, and so too is their personality. They may be quick to anger, but don't take it personally, it's just their fiery, passionate personalities showing through. Aries signs have excellent sense of humor, and they get along with almost everyone at the party (and they DO know how to party). Aries can be impatient, but we love them anyway because they are devoted friends, lovers and family members - they are loyal to then end and will fight for their causes (usually supporting the underdog).

Taurus: The Bull  
April 20 - May 20  
Taurus zodiac signs and meanings, like the animal that represents them, is all about strength, stamina and will. Stubborn by nature, the Taurus will stand his/her ground to the bitter end (sometimes even irrationally so). But that's okay because the Taurus is also a loving, sympathetic and appreciative sign. The Taurus is very understanding and when we need someone to unburden ourselves to, we often share our deepest fears with the Taurians of the zodiac. Taurians are very patient, practical and efficient, they are excellent in matters of business and are also wonderful instructors/teachers. Although initially they may have their own best interest at heart, they are ultimately &amp; endlessly generous with their time, possessions and love.

Gemini: The Twins  
May 21 - June 20  
Flexibility, balance and adaptability are the keywords for the Gemini. They are quick to grasp the meaning of a situation and act on it, often with positive effects. They tend to have a duality to their nature, and can sometimes be tough to predict how they will react. They can turn from hot to cold and may be prone to noticeable mood swings. However, they are generous signs with tendencies of being affectionate, and imaginative. They also inspire others easily as they seem to naturally motivate themselves - their charisma and accomplishments are infectious. Geminians are very supportive, and are especially good at promotions, sales, and driving hard bargains.

Cancer: The Crab  
June 21 - July 22  
Cancerians love home-life, family and domestic settings. They are traditionalists, and enjoy operating on a fundamental level. They love history, and are fascinated with the beginnings of things (heraldry, ancestry, etc.). The moon is their ruler, so they can be a bit of a contradiction and sometimes moody. However, they are conservative, so they'll be apt to hide their moods from others altogether. They have a reputation for being fickle, but they'll tell you that isn't true, and it's not. Cancerians make loyal, sympathetic friends. However Cancerians need alone time, and when they retreat, let them do so on their terms

Leo: The Lion  
July 23 - August 22  
The zodiac signs and meanings of Leo is about expanse, power and exuberance. Leo's are natural born leaders, and they will let you know it as they have a tendency to be high-minded and vocal about their opinions. That's okay, because if you observe, the Leo is usually correct in his/her statements. Leo's have a savvy way of analyzing a situation and executing swift judgment with a beneficial outcome. It comes from being a leader. They are brave, intuitive, and also head-strong and willful. Beneath their dynamic persona lies a generous, loving, sensitive nature that they do not easily share with others. They might be a bit bossy, but those who know them understand this comes from a source need to do good, not (usually) from an inflated ego.

Virgo: The Virgin  
August 23 - September 22  
Virgo's have keen minds, and are delightful to chat with, often convincing others of outlandish tales with ease and charm. Virgo's are inquisitive and are very skilled at drawing information from people. This trait also makes them naturally intuitive. Combine this with their remarkable memories, and we see an advanced, analytical personality. However the Virgo needs balance in their lives otherwise they may become short-tempered, impatient and self-serving. Virgo's are excellent teammates in work and social activities. They work well with others, although they freely express their opinions (even when unwarranted).

Libra: The Scales  
September 23 - October 22  
As their zodiac signs and meanings would indicate, Libra's are all about balance, justice, equanimity and stability. They easily surround themselves with harmony and beauty, but sometimes go to extremes to do so if their goals are unreasonable or unhealthy. With Venus as their ruling planet, Libra's are very understanding, caring, and often the champion of underdogs. They have keen intuitions, but often don't give themselves enough credit for their perceptions. They can be quiet and shy if not persuaded to come out of their shell. Ironically and in spite of their introverted nature they make excellent debaters, often proving a point from out of seemingly nowhere.

Scorpio: The Scorpion  
October 23 - November 21  
The Scorpio is often misunderstood. These personalities are bold and are capable of executing massive enterprises with cool control and confidence. They can surmount seemingly all obstacles when they put their mind to the task, and they have unshakable focus when the situation calls for it. Regardless of their bold nature, they are often secretive, but they are always observing behind their withdrawn manner. Being associated with a solar animal,(the scorpion) they are not withdrawn for long, and when they come out again they do so with force, vigor and determination. It is true, Scorpio's can be argumentative and pack a powerful sting, but that's simply because they see all opposition as a healthy challenge.

Sagittarius: The Centaur  
November 22 - December 21  
Here we have the philosopher among the zodiac signs and meanings. Like the Scorpio, they have great ability for focus, and can be very intense. However, they must channel their energy or they will waste time and wear themselves out going in too many directions at once. They are not very patient and expect quick results. However, when encountered with failure they make extreme comeback's often against incredible odds. They make loyal friends and lovers, but they do not handle commitment well as they refuse to be tied down while chasing philosophical pursuits.

Capricorn: The Goat  
December 22 - January 19  
Capricorn's are also philosophical signs and are highly intelligent too. They apply their knowledge to practical matters, and strive to maintain stability and order. They are good organizers, and they achieve their goals by purposeful, systematic means. They are very intuitive, although they don't share this trait with others freely. They do not deal well with opposition or criticism but a healthy Capricorn will often shrug off negative comments towards their character. They are patient and persevering - they know they can accomplish any task as long as they follow a their plan step-by-step. Capricorn's have broad shoulders, and typically take on other's problems with aplomb. Ironically, they rarely share their own problems and tend to go through bouts of inner gloom after a spell of dwelling on these problems.

Aquarius: The Water Bearer  
January 20 - February 18  
Often simple and unassuming, the Aquarian goes about accomplishing goals in a quiet, often unorthodox ways. Although their methods may be unorthodox, the results for achievement are surprisingly effective. Aquarian's will take up any cause, and are humanitarians of the zodiac. They are honest, loyal and highly intelligent. They are also easy going and make natural friendships. If not kept in check, the Aquarian can be prone to sloth and laziness. However, they know this about themselves, and try their best to motivate themselves to action. They are also prone to philosophical thoughts, and are often quite artistic and poetic.

Pisces: The Fish  
February 19 - March 20  
Also unassuming, the Pisces zodiac signs and meanings deal with acquiring vast amounts of knowledge, but you would never know it. They keep an extremely low profile compared to others in the zodiac. They are honest, unselfish, trustworthy and often have quiet dispositions. They can be overcautious and sometimes gullible. These qualities can cause the Pisces to be taken advantage of, which is unfortunate as this sign is beautifully gentle, and generous. In the end, however, the Pisces is often the victor of ill circumstance because of his/her intense determination. They become passionately devoted to a cause - particularly if they are championing for friends or family.

_**Eye Colors And What They**_** CAN **_**Say About You**_

Black: One of the most surprising things about the black colored pair of eyes is that true black eyes are very rare. What we see and call as black eyes are in actuality just very dark brown eyes. The dark brown or black, as we may call it for own usage is often associated with night, mystery and intuition. People with black eyes are said to be very trustworthy and responsible. They are secretive but will never let your secrets out to anyone. They sometimes mistrust people and are reluctant to start friendships and to fall in love. But when they do begin a relation, they are loyal till the very end. They are extremely hardworking and practical and will always give their best shot at whatever it is that they are doing. They are said to be spiritual, passionate and optimists. They always know how to show their worth to others

Brown: The most common eye color in the world is brown. When we say brown, we talk about light to medium brown and not very dark brown. People with brown eyes are attractive and confident. It is a strong and rich color and it is associated with earth and thus, things like simplicity, creativity and positivism are some things that you can always find in people who have such brown eyes. They are independent, polite, caring and love making new friends and they are always up for trying new things in life. They are also practical but when it comes to the people they care about, practicality tends to take a back-seat as love and care overtakes it. They are usually the happy-go-lucky people who don't care much for earthly possessions and are close to all things nature. Even though they are self-confident and determined, sometimes, they can have a hard time trying to express themselves to people. Great lovers and mighty trust-worthy, these people are the ones who you can go to for any help and they will go out of their way to make sure you are happy and satisfied

Hazel: Hazel is a beautiful mixture of brown and green and this eye color looks breath-takingly good. Elegant is the first word that is associated with people with hazel eyes. They are very spontaneous, fun-loving and always up for an adventure at point of time. Going with the flow and adapting easily to any situation is definitely their forte. They are brave and courageous people who encourage diversity and they tend to get bored of monotony very easily. They love to try new things. Their beauty often attracts many people to people with hazel eyes but the relationships of hazel eyed person may not last very long unless you are THE ONE for them. Mischievous and sensual in equal measure, they make for great personalities. One thing that you need to be aware of is their temper. If you can handle that, then you are in for a joy-ride.

Grey: Grey is a color that dominated a lo in our life. As they say, life is not just black and white but just different shades of grey. Similarly, people with grey eyes and born to be dominant and leaders. Strong in nature, wise and gentle are some of the most important attributes that they possess. One must know that they are very gentle. In fact, people with grey eyes are the least aggressive people of all. They put all their passion in whatever they do, be it profession or personal. They take love and romance very seriously and these are not the kind of people whom you will see fooling around. They are creative and imaginative, and flexible in their attitude – the 3 qualities that every great leader possesses. Their inner strength, analytic thinking and rationality given them an upper hand in taking a leading rose in any situation. These are great people to be around and their company will surely have a positive effect on you as well.

Green: Green and greenery is always a breath of fresh air and rejuvenation. So obviously, people with green eyes are like a gust of strong and fresh winds. They always have a room of mystery and enigma around them and a look into someone's green eyes can make you get lost in them within seconds. Intelligent and always curious, green eyed people are always the first to take interest in something new. They have an incredible zeal and zest for life and for living live to the fullest. They are passionate about many things. And of course, with an eye color so enchanting, they tend to be very attractive and beautiful as well. The only negative factor is that they get jealous very soon. But overall, the positives defeat the negative. Youthfulness oozes out of them and the compassion and vibrancy that they bring along wherever they go is contagious.

Blue: We leave the best for the last always, don't we? There is something about the blue color that is so fresh and lively that people always desire this color and are instantly attracted towards it. No prizes for guessing that blue eyes are the most desired eye color in the world. Peaceful, smart, kind and full of youth and life, blue eyed people have long-lasting relationships and are very energetic. But the most prominent feature among them is their inherent desire to make other people happy. Blue eyed people will go the extra mile just to make sure that you are happy with utmost kindness and sincerity. This one feature is very rare and that is what makes the blue-eyed person so appealing to us. They are very keen on observing things, are extroverts and always happy-go-lucky. A person with blue eyes wants a long-lasting and a full-commitment and a no-bullshit relationship. Once they have that, they will do everything under the sun to make their better-halves happy. We all want a blue-eyed person in our lives, do we not?

* * *

**Hair Color Meanings**

* * *

interesting-hair-color-meanings/11/

Red:  
(Feisty but Creative)

Red-haired vixens are often believed to have a temper as hot as the color on their heads and, although this isn't always the case, the scientists do have reasons to believe that, comparing to other ladies with different hair colors, red-heads do tend to exhibit a more passionate, explosive behavior. But wait, this is not all -this hair color personality is often described as very seductive, creative and outspoken as well! And although only 13% of female CEOs would choose to hire a red-haired candidate, the candidates who do get the job will most like end up being team-leaders and filling up positions that require quick-thinking.

(Sensitive)

Jumpy, passionate and explosive – red heads are often believed to be intimidating just as much as beautiful. But did you know that natural reds are also more sensitive and have lower both pain and stress tolerance? Yup, it's true! Medical evidence suggests that red-heads often need higher doses of anesthesia and pain-killers!

(Shy)

As you can see, there is conflicting evidence about what your hair color means. Much like redheads are purported to be sensitive (especially when it comes to the sunshine), they can also be shy when meeting new people However, experts also say that redheads make committed friends and that once you get to know one, the shyness tends to wear off and the true personality will shine through.

Blonde:  
(Sexy and Outspoken)

I guess you already know that most people believe blondes have more fun! Researchers agree, stating that this hair color can really make a woman both feel and be seen by others as sexier! The «dumb blonde» stereotype, in the other hand, has been completely busted and blondes are nowadays considered just as smart as their brunette colleagues! So smart, in fact, that 50% of research subjects believe the first female president might be a blonde!

(Attention)

Call it a stupid stereotype, a popular belief or simply ignorance – it is commonly believed that the majority of men absolutely and totally love blondes! This, most fun-loving hair color personality of all, is also attributed with other, less fun qualities such as vanity and high-maintenance and, while scientists can't approve or deny this, they do point out that blondes marry at a younger age and get divorced more often stating that the fact that they are always surrounded with attention is most likely responsible for this.

(End Relationships Early)

Have you ever been in a relationship with a blonde who ended things? Some experts in the field say that blondes don't always stick to relationships like people with other hair colors. Of course, you can see this as you will, but blondes may like to have so much fun that they cut and run when things get tough. If you have blonde tresses, deny the odds and go the distance. You can do it!

Brunettes:  
(Hardworking and Responsible)

Often seen as good, smart and reliable, brunettes are, indeed, the most preferred job candidates! And, although 67% of female CEOs say that, if they had to base their choice on a hair color, they'd choose a brunette, scientists don't agree, pointing out that brunettes aren't any smarter than blondes, redheads or black-haired women but simply more hardworking and responsible.

(Stress Less)

They work hard and are perceived as reliable, smart and balanced – but did you know that they also stress less than their red-headed, blonde or black counterparts? Yup, this last on my list of hair color meaning has been a subject of extensive research which resulted in a fore mentioned claim. Well… I don't know about you other brunettes but, when I get mad, it's like an out-of-schedule 4th July party!

(Efficient)

I like this one! According to some research studies, brown-haired ladies are better at getting things done and do well in math topics. Next time you need to balance your checkbook, ask your favorite brunette friend to help. If you are the brunette friend, offer up your exceptional skills to others.

Black:  
(Deep)

Speaking about hair color meaning and different ways people perceive an individual depending on a hair color - Did you know that black-haired women are considered to be experts in finances? These ladies are also very deep, more concerned with the big picture and will often look deep inside themselves to find answers they are looking for.

* * *

/hair-color-what-does-it-say-about-you/

**Red Hair Color**

Contrary to the belief that red color was given to us by Neanderthals, science has shown that it is a result of mutation of a gene in chromosome 16. Red hair has been represented in artworks of Michelangelo and not even escaped present day media scrutiny. It has always had significant standing in society. In Europe, red hair color is valued and respected. Nearly 10% people in Scotland and England have red hair color. It has been seen in Pakistan and some regions of Asia, though very rarely. In UK, red heads are bullied or teased with words like "ginger" which is as bad as racist remarks. In Germany, red hair color represents the devil; women with red hair and green eyes have been associated with witchcraft according to German folklore and also considered demonic or evil.

Personality traits of red hair color

Mysterious, romantic, passionate, alluring and fiery, people with red hair color tend to have different personalities. Explosive, bad tempered, opinionated, seductive or sexually promiscuous are some other traits seen in people with this hair color. Such individuals have increased levels of excitement on account of lower anti-stress hormone levels.

**Blonde Hair Color**

This is a very rare hair color globally, occurring naturally only in northern Europe and America. However, it has also been seen in nearly 5 to 10% of the indigenous population of the Solomon Islands in the South Pacific where the inhabitants predominantly have very dark skin. Until recently it was assumed that this hair color was a result of gene flow- trait passed on by ancient traders and travelers who visited different countries, centuries ago. Today, it has been established that a single gene is responsible for this, though the natives of Solomon Islands also attribute their blond hair color to a diet rich in fish, as well as sun exposure.

Personality traits of blonde hair color

Females with this hair color are generally high maintenance. A survey has shown that the divorce rate is also higher in this category. Blonde hair color is perceived to be feminine, youthful, naive and obedient so yes, gentlemen do tend to prefer blondes.

**Brunette Hair Color**

Predominantly seen in Asia, South America and Africa, this hair color is considered exotic in Europe just like blondes and redheads are in the remaining part of the world. In a study conducted on a girl who visited a nightclub three times with her hair color changed from red, blonde and brunette each time; most men said later that they found her most appealing, attractive, approachable, dependable and "seemingly better at relationships" as a brunette.

Personality traits of brunette hair color

Majority of Nobel prize winners are brunettes. Thus, they are very hard working people, but are also likely to give up at times. They are more serious and tend to form long term relationships. The likelihood of going bald is higher with this hair color and likelihood of being addicted to nicotine is also more likely.

**Black Hair Color**

Just as men prefer blondes, women are known to prefer men with black hair. Deep, introspective and meditative, this personality type is serious and melancholic. Darker the hair, more likely one is to develop Non Hodgkins Lymphoma. This is due to certain DNA coding that increases the risk of this disease.

Personality traits of black hair color

Black haired people are interested in religion, poetry, spirituality. They are serious and self centered but also tend to have self doubt. They make great shrinks, therapists etc.

Science has now proven that complexion as well as hair color actually influences our blood pressure. So, if you color your hair with a shade other than your natural hair color, you will likely influence your behavior and, after a while, even adopt the stereotypes associated with it.


	4. Chapter 1: Unconditional

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

John Wesley Powell said

"Mountains of music swell in the river,  
Hills of music billow in the creeks…  
While other melodies are heard  
In the gorges of the lateral canyons.  
The Grand Canyon is a land of song."

**Unconditional-Chapter1:**

Felicity's P.O.V

It's dark. I'm unable to see my hands as I bring them up and in front of me to search the dark space around me. I've always hated the dark. In the distance I see a striking white blue pulse through the sky to hit the ground. A second time the white blue pulse radiates through the sky- I realize it's lightning as I hear the sound this time crashing and banging like a drum. It strikes again, with another sound that's more calming, in the same place as if it's pointing to where I need to go. As I move to the direction of the light I can hear the new calming sound more clearly- it's the sound of a Native American Flute playing Sound Therapy Music. With each lightning strike and soothing sound to guide me, I take a step forward. As I draw nearer to the light I can begin to see that it stretches for miles- farther into the ground. As I take another step I can hear a howling wolf cry everywhere around me. Stopping in my tracks, the lightning stops as well. Then everything becomes silent.

The sun begins to rise in the East. As my eyes adjust I can see that I am standing on the cliff edge of the Grand Canyon. As I take a small step back, I can see the layers of the Canyon walls glisten in the suns radiance. I could hear the singing bird's melody that played along with the rapid bass of the Colorado River rushing against the banks walls, creating a heartbeat to add to the breathy rustling winds.

As I watch the suns radiance dance across the Grand Canyon...

A new Native American Flute song comes into play; which I can hear coming from the west. As I follow the sound I can hear that this song sounds more like meditation. The meditation pushes me to think deep into my mind of something I think I am supposed to know...something I can't remember... In the back of my mind I try to remember what Mohandas Gandhi once said… no, no it was Mahatma Gandhi… Mahatma Gandhi once said… ummm… Something about truth and wilderness….

Bringing me out of my thoughts, I hear a bugle noise… right before I bump into a very large elk, making me fall on my rear. Maybe I should watch more closely to what I'm doing. I'm always such a klutz- I have even have tripped over a flat surface before.

As I look up at the elk I can see he is watching me with his brown eyes. As I look into the elk's eyes I can see that they are slowly turning icy blue. As I blink a few times, I start believing my eyes were playing tricks on me. I look away and close them shut tightly. I press my lips together hoping what I believe I saw wasn't actually there. Turning back to the direction I knew the very large elk was, I open my eyes. As I look once again into the elk's eyes and find them back to the shade of brown. The elk then makes a snorting noise.

'The large elk was laughing at me' I think to myself.

The large elk rolls his eyes at me and then looks away from me and starts moving in a different direction.

'Probably getting away from a girl like me,' I think to myself disappointingly. I kinda wanted to spend more time with him...

Turning away from me, the elk kneels forward.

'What is he doing? Is something wrong with his front legs? I hope I didn't hurt him or anyone else..." I think.

The elk looks at me and shakes his head with his eyes closed as he looks at the ground.

'I guess he's okay'

Turning his head back towards me and back away I realize he wants me to get on his back. Pushing myself up to stand, I walk to the side of his back, and then I slowly swing my leg over and climb on. Once I was completely and securely on, the elk stands and begins to run along the Colorado River. As I'm riding the elk I can see many birds flying and singing to another Native American Music song (The Wings).

After about what seemed like a few minutes…, we arrive in an area called Supai. Everything became silent as the elk knelt forward- signaling that we have arrived to my new destination. I then swing my leg over and slide off the elk. The elk then nods his head towards a direction in the distance. As I look over I can see gorgeous scenery of colors. Looking back towards the elk, I realize that he has gone.

Before I can feel lonely I can hear an echo cry of a bird. An echoing cry of a bird I've never heard before. Looking above me, to where I could hear the sound come from most I can see a majestic bird fly above me. In awe I watch the bird fly towards the direction the elk had once signaled to. Wanting a closer look at the bird that I believed to be a firebird, I begin to sprint in the direction it was heading. As I run I find myself being surrounded in breath taking colors located in Supai (Havasupai Falls). As I continued to run in the direction of the very handsome bird, following it, I find out that it is not a firebird but a Phoenix. I giggle to myself as I think that the Phoenix bird is the same spelling to Phoenix, Arizona- which is the city I live in.

The Phoenix makes another echoed cry as it begins to slow down giving me the chance to break my run to a moderate jog. Then the Phoenix turns around and begins to head towards me, breaking me in my tracks. The Phoenix circles closely around me. Losing some feathers the Phoenix turns them into a gold ash which looks similar to shinning glitter. The glitter falls upon me and transforms my plaid green sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans to a red rose skirt, horizontal stripped black and white t-shirt, and a dark grey mini trench coat. My black tennis shoes turn into a glitter wedged heel that has sheer black and cream flowers around my ankle. 'These are so cute! I love them! Thank my lucky stars I won't fall like I do in regular heels,' I think to myself.

Looking up at the Phoenix I notice him trying to signal me to continue on towards the water edge. I begin walking. The Phoenix begins to fly next to me, [once I stepped next to him from my starting destination 3 feet away] as if we were walking side by side. After a few minutes of me listening to the Phoenix wings and admiring his majestic wings, and strikingly handsome bird like features, he flies forward again and up-to circle above my head, which stops me on the edge of the rocks hitting the water. Watching for the Phoenix's next move and trying to decide how I would follow him next- I can see the Phoenix then slowly and gracefully glide down. As the Phoenix begins to glide down from the sky very slowly, I can see the Phoenix's dazzling colors reflect off the water fall- creating a magical and impossible lights of rainbow making the Havasupai Falls more breathtaking. With one last echo cry, the Phoenix flies into the water; pouring down from the waterfall.

A blind light radiates from the waterfall, then a sound like powerful drums ('Powerful Drums Shaman Magical Manddala Magicco Meditation Trance Drumming Native American Fire [0:00-0:25]') plays. As quickly as it pounded, it ended just as quick.

The blinding light begins to dim as a Native American Flute and Guitar begin to play. The blinding light simmers to a halo light from behind the waterfall and begins to wrap itself around something behind the waterfall. The something begins to walk out from behind the water. [2:43]

Adrian steps out wearing all white…well not all white. Adrian was wearing a classic white shirt that was pushed up towards his elbows, showing off his toned fit arms… and what seemed to be cream pants buckled with a leather white belt. Adrian was wearing white leather shoes.

"Adrian…," I breathe out quietly.

Adrian begins to walk towards me. 'He looks like a god,' I think to myself. 'He practically looks like he's walking on water!'

I can feel my heart speeding up and my knees feel weak. Ever since I first saw him I've had no control of my body. 'How I wish I could tell him the truth,' I think to myself.

As if he could read minds, as he continues to get closer, Adrian says, "Mahatma Gandhi once said, "Truth alone will endure, all the rest will be swept away before the tide of time. I must continue to bear testimony to truth even if I am forsaken by all. Mine may today be a voice in the wilderness, but it will be heard when all other voices are silenced, if it is the voice of Truth.""

I wanted to say, "My truth is that I love you." But instead I asked Adrian, "And what is your truth?"

Adrian tilted his head slightly as he stopped in front of me and smirked. Then he looked into my eyes with his icy blue colored ones. 'His eyes are better up close…Wait…Adrian is so close to me,' I thought to myself happily. 'Well not close…close,' I added in my head. As I continued to look at Adrian I soon realized he was getting closer. Adrian then leaned forward to my left ear and whispered, "My truth is unconditional."

My legs practically give out from underneath me... as I begin to collapse Adrian catches me in his arms. Adrian then bows his head really slowly towards mine…. his lips lightly brush mine….

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

* * *

_**Research:**_

_**Animal Spirits/Totems/Dreams/Meanings**_

Wolf Spirit Animal

The wolf offers some of the most striking animal meanings in the realm of spirit animals. The power of the wolf brings forth instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness of the importance of social connections. This animal can also symbolize fear of being threatened and lack of trust. When the wolf shows up in your life, pay attention to what your intuition is telling you.

In the spirit animal kingdom, the wolf symbolizes:

Sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts

Appetite for freedom

Expression of strong instincts

Feeling threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself

Elk Spirit Animal

Elk symbolizes Strength and Stamina. Have you been pushing yourself too hard lately? Elk is asking you to pace yourself so you won't get burnt out before you reach your goal. Elk is able to go the long haul through a nice steady pace showing extreme stamina and not using all energy is short bursts, like Mountain Lion. If the symbol of Elk is appearing in your awareness take a look over your projects and goals, ask yourself if you have the energy levels to successfully complete them at this time, or do you need to slow your life pace down a bit? You don't have to completely stop but rather keep a strong steady pace. You might have to refine your objectives or give yourself more time to complete your long term goals, or you could face tripping over yourself, bringing injury or illness. Elk could be showing you that your health is coming close to a breaking point. Illness could appear as a way for your body to get the break it probably needs. There is no reason to take it that far. Just re-adjust your plans and slow the pace down for a while if need be. Also Elk is about the community and socializing with members of your own gender so perhaps you need some time to socialize with a group of friends? A relaxing night out might help. Don't let your energy reserves run low . Whatever the case, Elk is a message of stamina, so pace yourself before you get sick and are forced to stop.

Bird Spirit Animal(s)

To see birds in your dream symbolize your goals, aspirations and hopes. They also reflect joy, harmony, ecstasy, balance, and love. You are experiencing spiritual freedom and psychological liberation. The significance of specific birds in dreams is based on their color, behavior and the sounds they make. These qualities help pinpoint a more meaningful interpretation of your dream.

Phoenix Symbolic Meaning

Life, Time, Magic, Purity, Clarity, Rebirth, Renewal, Longevity, Creativity, Protection, Immortality, Resurrection, Reemergence, Transformation

* * *

_**Research 2:**_

**Sounds/Music Heard (YouTube)**

The Sounds of the Grand Canyon

Published on Apr 8, 2012 by Melanix73

Sound Therapy – Native American Flute –

Published on Feb 5, 2013 by Relax With Nature

Meditations: Native American Flute Album

Published on Sep 26, 2012 by Mesmeric Moon

Powerful drums Shaman Magical Manala Magico Meditation Trance Drumming Native Fire

Published Sep 29, 2013

Native American Flute &amp; Guitar Album

Published on Nov 15, 2013 by Mesmeric Moon

* * *

**Havasu Falls**

Havasu Falls is known throughout the world and has appeared in numerous magazines and television shows, and is often included in calendars that feature incredible waterfalls or beautiful scenery. Visitors from all over the world make the trip to Havasupai primarily for Havasu Falls.

The vibrant blue water contrasts against the striking red rocks of the canyon walls as Havasu Falls plunges nearly 100 feet into a wide pool of blue-green waters. This, the most striking waterfall in the Grand Canyon, sports a wide sandy beach and plenty of shady cottonwood trees to relax by.

_Refreshing Blue Water_

Calcium carbonate and magnesium occur naturally in the waters of Havasu Creek. The pools and natural dams form when the calcium carbonate precipitates out of the water and deposits onto rocks, branches, or man made structures (after a devastating flood) building up over time. Havasu Falls and Havasu Creek get their blue color from the magnesium in the water. As the pools deepen and the calcium carbonate is slowly released from the water, the bluer the water appears as the relative magnesium content increases.

As the creek originates from a spring, the water rarely deviates from 70 degrees Fahrenheit year round.

_Change in Constant_

Just as nature builds up by slowly creating travertine formations, nature occasionally destroys and makes major changes with flooding. Over 100 years ago, Havasu Falls looked completely different; back then water flowed down the cliff in a two hundred foot wide curtain and was known as Bridal Veil Falls. But in 1910 a major flash flood roared through the canyon and knocked a notch in the travertine. The water started following the current channel thus creating the spectacular Havasu Falls.

During the next 98 years, Havasu Falls changed in subtle ways, sometimes with a split flow, sometimes a wide single spout. Then, in the 2008 flood, part of the current veil was broken off and the water now flows out of one side of the notch.

_Accessible_

Havasu Falls is just a quarter mile from Lower Navajo Falls and about a quarter of a mile before you reach the campground. Easily accessible from several paths leading down to the refreshing waters, of course you must take a swim. Below the major pool, you can explore smaller pools as the stream cascades and winds its way towards the campground.


	5. Chapter 2: Brave

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. All names are _fanfiction_ imagination. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

_**Attention All Readers!**_: I would like to clarify some things for this story. Many of these building locations that I will be incorporating into the story are real, but I've never been too. Any location addresses I name have restricted public information online but enough for me to describe and build off of my own imagination. If you would like to view any please be free to look it up so you can see what I am visualizing. Hope you are pleased with how I take this story! _Additional note using google maps for directions._

Readers: I would like to thank you for all the views to this story which calculate to 1,454 views today 3/31/15. Special thanks will go out to those who made reviews and began following. Your names will be incorporated into this chapter, so please keep a look out for your profile names. Any future reviews from people can also get their names into the story.

I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

Madonna said

"To be brave is to love someone  
unconditionally  
without expecting anything in return."

Felicity's P.O.V

**Previously….**

I wanted to say, "My truth is that I love you." But instead I asked Adrian, "And what is your truth?"

Adrian tilted his head slightly as he stopped in front of me and smirked.

…

Adrian then leaned forward to my left ear and whispered, "My truth is unconditional."

My legs practically give out from underneath me; Adrian catches me in his arms. Adrian then bows his head really slowly towards mine…. his lips lightly brush mine….

**Brave-Chapter2:**

*Phone Vibrating and music sound for alarm at 5:30am*

Reaching over to my side table in my room I silence the alarm on my phone. Turning onto my back I grab and place a small pillow over my head.

"Hmmmm…., "I moan into my pillow.

'It was just a dream,' I think to myself. 'It was such a nice dream too.'

Placing the pillow away from my face and onto my chest; I look up at the ceiling. I can see my glow in the dark stickers my dad placed for me on the roof, to light up the darkness and shadows of the night.

I'm afraid of the dark… and I always manage to trip and fall in the dark; so dad bought me some cheap glow in the dark stars and a white plug-in night light to help me not be so afraid and see in the dark…

As I gaze at the stars on my ceiling I think of the dream.

"Adrian," I breathe out silently.

This was the first dream in about three years that I dreamt of him holding me in his arms and feeling his lips against mine. My dreams have always been just like reality, seeing him from a distance.

Adrian is the top ranking student at Arcadia High School. It is rumored that Adrian has an IQ of 200, and I believe that to be true. In my heart I believe Adrian can never be defeated. He's so strong, intelligent, athletic, and strikingly handsome. Adrian takes all honors and AP courses at school and online. Adrian is also very versatile when it comes to sports. During the fall semester he is the leading quarterback in our school football team…then in the spring he plays pitcher on the baseball team and students say he gets special privileges to play on the Tennis team as well. Adrian is also the class student body president.

I've been in love with him for three years now ever since the first time I found out who he truly was freshman year of high school...

*Remembering*

_For weeks freshman year till homecoming week I couldn't stop thinking about the boy I saw during the first day of school. It was early morning before the first day of freshman year had started. I saw a guy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a classic marble print short sleeve shirt, straight leg blue wash jeans and white sneakers with a black backpack strapped across one shoulder. He looked like a model or a god. The way he walked and held himself was strong and powerful. I was frozen to the spot as I saw him walk on campus then saw him disappear into the crowd, the distance, and the building. As I got my nerve to find out who he was I lost him. I looked for him again for a couple weeks but I didn't see him again… so then I thought I had just imagined him; because he was too gorgeous to be real. My friends said I had a pretty wild imagination when I day dreamed. _

_Then rumors were going around the school about this genius named Adrian. My first initial thought of how I pictured this intelligent male classmate was of some geeky guy with nerdy glasses. You know the type I imagined… I'm ashamed in myself because of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." Or would it be another quote? I don't know but I knew I was prejudging that academically…intellectual ..male but I couldn't help it… Then my second thought I just thought of someone studious and straight-laced. _

_Other rumors were going around about our own sports "celebrity" star…Ryan…for football. Classmates said Ryan was a natural and that he was our leading quarterback for freshman. I hadn't gone to a football game yet so when my best girlfriends invited me to go to my first high school game, the homecoming football game, I agreed. _

_It was mid-September the week of Homecoming…_

*Flashback*

The sunset was beautiful as I was arriving at the front of the line around 6:30-6:34pm September 16, 2011.

"_Seven dollars please," said the PTO lady behind the concession table as I arrived to the front of the line for the game. _

"_Here you go ma'am," I said after pulling out a five dollar bill and two ones from my pink hello kitty wallet._

"_First game," asked the PTO lady as she stamped my hand seeing how unsure I was._

"_Yes," I said nervously with a bright smile on my face. "I'm excited though! Get to spend time with some of my best friends! Actually they are waiting for me near the concession stand for food."_

"_That's terrific! Enjoy the game," she exclaimed joyfully. "And I recommend some cotton candy," she said with a wink._

"_Thank you," I said as I walked past her into the gate surrounding the football area. As I started to walk towards the food stand I heard someone call my name…_

"_FELICITY!"_

_Looking towards the sound I could see Luke and Anthony standing near the bottom of the stairs to the metal bleachers. Luke smiling and waving largely towards me. He was wearing blue sports shorts, had body paint on his chest matching our school colors (red and blue), and a red sweatband on his head. Anthony my closest guy friend since the third grade wore just a simple school team t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Waving back to them smiling, I kinda wished I dressed more into the school spirit. I was wearing a multi coloured tropical print skater dress and soft pink toned flats. Luke raced towards me in a flash making me step back a little startled. _

"_Hey Felicity," said Luke. "So glad you made it!"_

"_Good to be here," I said smiling._

_Luke then opened up his arms as in a motion for a hug._

"_Careful Luke," said Anthony as he strode over. "The body paint is still a little wet so you wouldn't want to get paint all over Felicity."_

_Dropping down his arms, Luke nods his head and smiles with a slightly sullen look._

"_Hi Anthony," I beamed. "Do you and Luke want to go with me to meet up with Lateifa, Cherriekita and Cassiel before we go find some seats?" _

"_Of course," Luke said. "That way we can all sit together during the varsities football game!"_

"_Sounds good to me," said Anthony._

_As we begin walking towards the snack stand at the corner of my eye I thought I saw the guy from the first day of school walking towards a group of people that began to crowd around each other. Stopping in my tracks I stare at him in surprise. He was wearing red jeans, a white "v" cotton t-shirt, a faded dark blue denim vest, and white shoes._

'_Am I daydreaming again?' I think to myself._

"_Felicity," asks Luke as he moves in front of me, in my line of view, as if he was trying to capture my attention for a while._

"_Huh?... What," I asked as I shook my head and closed my eyes as I pulled myself back from where I was. Opening my eyes I say, "Sorry Luke. Did you say something?"_

"_I was just wondering where you went off to," said Luke as he looked behind himself trying to see where I was looking._

"_Oh it's nothing… really," I said as I tugged my hair just a bit._

"_Okay then…well let's gets going before we have to sit in the "nose bleed" section. We want you to have good seats for your first high school football game," beamed Luke. _

_Luke steps to my left and then I can see that the guy is no longer there… feeling a little disappointed I make a side smile. _

"_Let's get going then," I cheer bringing myself to my bubbly self. I then turn around to link arms with Anthony and Luke. Then we break into a run or I skip run towards the snack shack._

…_._

"_There you are Felicity," said Cherry. "You're late," she teased. Cherry was wearing blue jeans, lots of bracelets, and a black t-shirt underneath an urban jungle cardigan. Cherry also seemed to have spray painted strips of her hair royal blue and scarlet red._

"_We were beginning to get a little worried," said Cassie. Cassie was wearing a white Breton hat, a speckled red skirt and a white collared button up shirt._

"_We were afraid you were gonna stand us up," joked Lateifa. Lateifa wore a purple beanie hat that said 'shade' which matched her black t-shirt; that also had her beanie hats logo: 'shade'. She had tucked in her t-shirt to show off her dust colored belt strapped into her blue denim shorts. With sheer patterned stockings she wore purple vans._

"_We tried to call but it seems you forgot to turn your phone off silent again," laughed Cherry._

"_You always do that Felicity," Cherry said sarcastically._

"_I DO NOT," I exclaimed not realizing she was being sarcastic._

"_Felicity they're messing with you," laughed Anthony._

_Realizing that, I looked sheepishly at the ground as everyone's laughter rang; making me laugh as well once I looked back up at my friends. After so many years of knowing them I was always the last one to catch it._

…

_Once we got seats somewhere in the center of the bleachers I could hear some chatter going on around me, about homecoming court and the football game which was going to start at 7pm, which was about five minutes away. Some of the conversations I heard bits and pieces of because it was hard to listen in when you were spending time with friends and hearing all the commotion going around the bleachers. More and more people were streaming in and finding a spot to sit, I could hear the marching band play their instruments, and the cheerleaders on the track around the football grass field cheering and doing stunts…_

"_It's too bad Ryan Shields is a freshman…" said a junior classmate._

"_Does Felicity know about anything about Football," Luke asked Anthony._

"_This game is going to be epic no matter what!" said an excited male student who looked like a senior. "Our school is going to rock this…"_

"_Felicity how do you think you did on the science test sixth hour," asked Lateifa. "I think it was easier than the previous test. Don't you think?"_

"_It could have been better…" I replied. I hated tests and everyone knew it._

"_How about you Cassie? How do you think you did on the general math test Cassie," asked Lateifa._

"_It was a little hard, I think I got a "B" or a "C"," replied Cassiel._

"_I'd totally date him," said one girl's voice. "I just wish that he'd give someone a chance," said a girl that I recognized from my beginning dance class._

"_Hail to Arcadia ! Hats off to you! Every you'll find us! Faithful and true! Firm and undaunted! Always we'll be! Here for Arcadia! Is our loyalty," cheered the spirit line cheerleaders as they chanted our Alma Mater._

"_Did you hear he was nominated for homecoming court?" said someone somewhere behind me to the left._

"_Adrian is totally going to win!" said another person somewhere behind me to the left._

"_Where you able to find a dress yet for the homecoming dance tomorrow night," asked Cherry_

"_Yea I did," I replied. "I found this orange one. I think it's an A-line. About knee-length, sleeveless, with a bow belt dress…"_

"_Adrian Shields is incredibly intelligent and athletic." Said someone walking past us, in the row so they could reach some empty seats spaces a few people down._

"_That sounds cute," said Cherry. "I handmade mine with my aunt. I can't wait for you to see it!"_

"_It's rumored coaches on the varsity football team are discussing whether or not to move Ryan up to varsity next year instead of JV."_

"_I hope they play some killer songs during the dance," said Lateifa. "I wish I could be on the committee on day so I could help choose some of the music."_

"_You would be great at that," I beam gladly. "You know what would be even better? It would be terrific if one day your music is played to everyone. You have a lot of talent."_

"_Felicity I'm not that good. I'm just learning."_

"_Oh come on!" said Cherry. "You've been writing songs since the 4__th__ grade. Have a little more faith…"_

"_Who are the other candidates for homecoming court," asked a student a row in front of me._

"_Uhh… Freshman girls would be Mackenzie in cheerleading, Jazmine from Geometry…she's a wiz at mathematics…must because her mother is a college math teacher…, and Hallie that got into advanced dance after tryouts last spring. Freshman boys are Adrian, Nicholas Lance…"_

"_Oh you mean Adrian's best friend? He's cute," replied a girl. "He could probably win if Adrian doesn't."_

"_Yeah! I agree. And the other freshman boy would be Brandon H. in the arts department," finished the sophomore who I then realized looked like an older sister to the other girl. 'She must be a part of the student council department.' I thought because they would know before anyone else. "Then sophomores girls are… Savannah F. who is in band, Trish W… who is in my history class, and Annika E… in choir. Sophomore boys are David L. football, Kevin R., and Abdiel D.…" ….The girl went on naming who the other names were for the other candidates in the 11__th__ and 12__th__ grades. I couldn't hear all of them but I heard a few like Shannon Jacob, Allison Solange Flores Mertz, Heroina, Jessie, and Mayshen._

"_Are we still meeting up at your place Lateifa," asked Cherriekita. "If not we can change it to my place. My parents said it would be alright if all us girls came over… Sorry… no offense Anthony… and Luke."_

"_Hey the game is about to start!" cheered Luke who didn't seem to hear what Kita said. _

_Then the stadium rose to their feet's to cheer on the players who ran onto the football field from the entry gate near the locker room. I jumped onto the bench seat and waved my arms up into the air as I screamed at the top of my lungs to show my support. _

_Once the game started, I yelled 'Defense' and 'Go team' with the crowd. When I didn't know what was going on Anthony and Luke tried to explain it to me. If the boys were too busy yelling out to the field, Cherriekita, Cassiel, and Lateifa would describe what was happening. It was all a blur to me as I watched the players tackle one another to the ground, race around the opposing team to run or catch the football. More times than I could count I lost track of where the football was till I could see people in the stands pointing towards a player and waving their hands and getting hyped up for them to zig-zag their way to the end zone without getting tackled. But even though it was a blur during the first four quarters or two half's of the game I had fun whooping and hollering. _

_Once it reached half-time the teams walked or jogged off the field to rest and "converse" with the coaches for the rest of the game. "Configure a battle strategy," said Anthony. _

_Once the field was cleared the marching band and color guard walked onto the field they played their music while the color guard danced, tossed, caught and spun with the flags. It was a beautiful performance. After it was all over I rose and started clapping excitedly. People looked at me but joined in. Then our principal came onto the field and announced the senior body president Jacob Shawn. Jacob Shawn welcomed our guests/visitors and the people in the audience. He spoke about the school year so far, making acknowledgement to the faculty, staff, and parents…_

"_Now I'd like to present our nominees for homecoming court. The ladies of freshman: Mackenzie Brighten, Hallie Richards' and .Jazmine Starling…_

"_The lords of the freshman: Brandon Hunters, Nicholas Jones, and Adrian Ryan…_

*Stop of Flashback/Remembrance*

_As Adrian stepped onto the field I could feel my heart go a flutter. It's like time had speed up around me following the speed of my heart. In that time all that I could hear or see was him. During this time I was realizing and putting two and two together. Adrian Shields was the freshman football athletic star (which I would learn to find out who also would be star players to tennis and baseball which he would join in the spring), a genius with a high IQ, the guy that I thought I had dreamt up on the first day of school. Adrian Shields was my first real crush. Once he spoke; I then realized it wasn't a crush. My feelings for Adrian would start to begin a flood of emotions that ignited a spark of eternal flame._

_*Back to Flashback*_

"_Next question goes to Adrian Shields," said Jacob Shawn. "Adrian, what do you think that people constantly strive for?_

_"I think that people constantly are striving for a goal. People already have enough issues when it comes to the meaning of human existence. They want a reason to be alive, a purpose that is so much more than merely being a cluster of cells communicating with each other through proteins. Humans have conscious thoughts, and as a result they want to put those thoughts towards some sort of use. Humans constantly need a goal to strive for. Without one, we don't truly feel alive."_

*End of Flashback*

My best girl friends think it's just a crush but I know deep down in my heart it was something more…love.

Ever since that first time I found out about him…I decided right then and there I would get into the honors and AP courses in the hope to be able to be in the same class as him. But to my sorrow, I never was able to meet the requirements to get into those types of high school courses. My teachers and counselor would tell me, "Felicity….I appreciate your tenacity...('Whatever that word meant,' I would think to myself) …but Felicity I'm sorry to say that you would not be able to handle the demanding and advanced pace courses so it's better if you just kept to normal required classes in order to graduate."

Each semester and each year I was told this…or something along those lines…But even though I was placed in regular classes I never gave up hope. I guess I could say that my love for Adrian Shields kept me from "passing" my classes in order to get to my senior year.

'…Senior Year,' I think to myself smiling. Everyone always said that junior year in high school would be the toughest year in high school and senior year would be the easiest and the best year of high school…And I believed it. So far in the past three years in high school junior year was the hardest year for me…but I still was happy just if I could catch a glimpse of Adrian once each day. During the summer it was a painful for me to not being able to see him in person but glancing at our school yearbook pictures was enough for me, especially when I knew at the end of the summer school would be starting once more.

Realizing my previous thought I spring up from my bed and grab my phone.

[6:00 am] "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the bus," I shriek. Throwing my pillow to the side and comforter off of me, I jump off the bed. Grabbing the school clothes I set out the night before I run to the bathroom to get ready.

[6:12] I jump out of the shower.

[6:20] Finish getting dressed and brush teeth.

[6:23] Looking in the mirror I decide to just let my hair air dry after I brush through it so that I can put on some light makeup.

[6:28] I finish and begin straightening up bathroom.

[6:30] I go into my room in the apartment to make my bed and grab my school backpack and cellphone. My backpack is so cute with butterflies and stars. I love it because it reminds me of three different books about caterpillars, butterflies, moons and stars that mom used to read to me when I was little. Oh how I miss her…

As I step out into the hall from my bedroom in the apartment I rush back in to grab a very important envelope that I plan to give today. I spent a long time to compose this letter inside the envelope. 'Can't forget this,' I think with a nervous smile.

[6:40] while grabbing a light breakfast snack, like a pop-tart and an apple, I kiss my dad on the cheek as he makes his morning coffee before I head out. "Bye Dad! See you after school!" I cheer as I race for the door.

"Have a great first day of your senior year Felicity! Don't forget we are moving to the new home later!" "I'll remember dad! Gotta run!" I say quickly as I race out of our apartment on 2938 N. 61st Pl.

[6:45] I skip to the bus stop. At times like these I wish I could drive… But usually during the school year on the transit bus I usually have some free time to do any access homework studying. It takes about 17-20 minutes to walk to the pickup/drop off location.

[6:58-7:00] I arrive at the bus station. I take out my hello kitty wallet from my bag and grab out my bus parking pass.

[7:02] 'Good morning," says Bus Driver Hank as I step onto the bus flashing my bus pass. "Good morning Bus Driver Hank." "Back to school I see," said Hank. "Yes sir! I've got a wonderful feeling about this year." I reply as I sit in a seat diagonally from where the driver Hank sat. Driver Hank has been driving this same route since I could remember. Hank has told me some interesting stories and jokes over the years. He's a nice guy. "Don't daze off Felicity," said Hank. "Wouldn't want you to miss your stop," he teased. He would say this a lot to me since the first time my freshman year which I almost forgot my stop if it wasn't for him. The shuttle transit bus at Indian School Rd picks me up at this time to drive about 8-10 minutes which has six stops between to my destination: Indian School Rd &amp; 45th Pl. I was glad I wasn't late for the 7:02 shuttle. If I was a few minutes late I would have to wait till 7:22 am to arrive on time for the first day of school. Not that it would be bad to arrive at the later time but I prefer to get to school a little earlier to catch a glimpse of Adrian Shields…. And spend some time with friends before class.

[7:10] I get off the bus. "Bye Hank! See you after school!" I cheer. I then begin walking the 3-7 minutes it takes to get to school campus grounds.

[7:15] I arrive at Arcadia High School. Realizing that I forgot to text dad I made it on the bus safety I take out my phone and send a quick message to dad letting him know I made it to school safety. Looking at my phone I see I got a text from Cassie. 'Morning! Wanted to let you know I won't see you and the gang before first hour this morning due to a dentist appointment mom is taking me to. I'll see you in a later hour. School starts at 7:45 still right? I should be there by the end of second hour 9:20ish? So if we don't have 3rd hour together or 4th hour I'll see you at lunch! 3 Cassie.

I send a quick reply to Cassie and then send a message to the rest of the group letting them know I'll meet with them later in the morning. It's almost about time for Adrian to get here… I have to be brave.


	6. Chapter 3: Unamused

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. All names are _fanfiction_ imagination. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

_**Attention All Readers!**_: I would like to clarify some things for this story. Many of these building locations that I will be incorporating into the story are real, but I've never been too. Any location addresses I name have restricted public information online but enough for me to describe and build off of my own imagination. If you would like to view any please be free to look it up so you can see what I am visualizing. Hope you are pleased with how I take this story! _Additional note using google maps for directions._

Readers: I would like to thank you for all the views to this story which calculate to 2,153 views today 5/8/15. Special thanks will go out to those who made reviews and began following. Any future reviews from people can also get their names into the story.

I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

**Special Thank you to my co-author from** **Azura_Cat from WatttPad ****who is the genius behind Adrian Shields character P.O.V for the story...**

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

Harrison Ford said

"You have to have a  
darkness  
for the dawn to come."

**Unamused-Chapter 3:**

Adrian's P.O.V

My eyes opened automatically at 6:30. I didn't bother to check my clock or my phone- the instinct labelled as an "inner alarm clock" had never failed me before, and it would not begin on the first day of a new school year. I sat up and heard footsteps trodding down the hall towards my room.

Shit. Why the hell was she coming to my room? I stood up and went into my closet to grab clothes in the hopes of avoiding what came next. I felt resigned to the fact that it wouldn't when the door creaked open.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" My mother came bursting into my room, and I knew, without even being able to see her, that she had brought a tray of food with her.

"Good morning Mother." I came out of the closet with jeans and a t-shirt slung over my shoulder. "I thought I told you not to bring food to my room today."

"You did?" Her eyes went wide, trying to look innocent. I merely looked at her, unamused. She huffed. "You are no fun, Adrian!" She scolded me. "It is the first day of your senior year- it is so special! I have to celebrate it!"

"You are capable of celebrating it when I go to the dining room to eat." I grabbed underwear from a drawer and brushed past her to go into my bathroom. I saw her face as I was about to close the door and sighed. It was exactly what I anticipated it would be. She had carefully arranged it into a dramatic expression of my mother bravely holding back tears. She meant to make me feel guilty.

Even though I was aware of it, the expression still worked.

"Mother, thank you for bringing me breakfast. However, I will eat it in the dining room after I shower." In order to keep her from arguing with me, I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Adrian! My sweet baby!" Her eyes shone. "Shower quickly- I want to make sure that we have plenty of time for pictures." She left my room, leaving me with a developing headache.

As much as I didn't want to, I was showered, dressed, and out in the hallway and heading for the dining room within seven minutes. My headache was still present, pulsing lightly behind my eyes as I thought about what was soon to come. My mother was a fanatic photographer- she would be snapping pictures to commemorate yet another first day of school from the moment I walked into the room.

"Adrian!" I didn't slow as I heard my younger brother race down the hall to catch up with me. "Good morning!" I looked down at Collin from the corner of my eyes, barely turning my head to see him better. He was looking up at me with a giant smile.

"Good morning." I ruffled his hair and his smile got impossibly wider. If he didn't want to copy me, he would have been skipping.

"You look cool, Adrian." Collin said earnestly. I didn't respond. I was wearing black jeans, a belt, a white t-shirt, and my customary watch on my left wrist. It was simple. I didn't see anything "cool" about it.

"Adrian!" My mother had decided to opt for a whiny tone when I entered the dining room. "Why aren't you wearing the new outfit I bought for you? I bought it just for your first day of school!"

"Mother, I never told you I would wear that specific outfit on the first day back. I never even said that I would wear that outfit combination." She had given me a green t-shirt, a black vest, gray jeans, and black combat boots. I would never wear that outfit- she was insane if she thought I would.

"Adrian," my mother's voice pleaded with me. I ignored her and took my place at the table. Collin sat next to me, avoiding my mother's attention due to the fact that she would not leave me alone. "Adrian, sweetheart, you would look so cool in that outfit! That's why I bought it for you." She sighed dreamily. "I can just imagine some girl falling in love with you at first sight if you wore that outfit. Then you could finally get a girlfriend, and I would have a daughter-in-law even sooner."

"Mother, do not say 'finally' get a girlfriend. If I wanted one, I could get one. The fact is that there is not a single female who can match me, and therefore I have no interest." I began eating, ignoring the pout that formed on my mother's face.

"With that high-and-mighty attitude, I don't think you will ever get a girlfriend." She went to her seat and slouched in her chair.

"Any girl would be lucky to date my brother," Collin declared. "If they don't impress him, they don't impress me either." I couldn't refrain a chuckle.

"Your loyalty impresses me, Collin." I told him, and his attitude brightened once more. "Mother," I turned my attention to the pouting woman sitting across from me. "I will wear the boots today." I drank the rest of my orange juice and stood up, ignoring her clasped hands and high-pitched praises. "Now, if you please excuse me." I left the dining room.

"Excuse me too!" I heard Collin say swiftly and heard the rattle of silverware.

"Sit your butt back down, young man!" My mother's voice was stern. "Finish your food."

"But Mom, Adrian-" Collin's voice faded out as I trod through the house back to my bedroom. Glancing at my wristwatch, I noted that Collin and I had fifteen minutes to get to my car and leave. Perfect timing.

"Adrian, good morning!" I turned to see my father, originally heading for the dining room, and now nearing me. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes sir." I responded. "I'm going to brush my teeth now."

"Good man." My father clapped my shoulder in a friendly manner and laughed, his large belly jiggling. "Then again, you've always done well. I can't wait to see what you'll do with the company when you take over."

"Hmm." My response was noncommittal. I had no intentions to take over my father's company, but it wasn't like I had any intentions against it either. Whatever it was that I did in my future, I wouldn't have to put any effort into it. I never had to put effort into anything. "Enjoy your breakfast, Father." I turned once again to head towards my room.

I had barely finished brushing my teeth and was putting the combat boots on when my door slammed open. I ignored my mother and continued tying the irritating laces on the shoes. I knew it was her due to the fact that no other family member would enter my room so brashly. After a few seconds, I looked up at her.

"Yes, Mother?" Her eyes were large, and she was unnecessarily happy again.

"You look so handsome, Adrian!" She squealed, and hugged me tightly. "My oldest boy," her voice broke a little, "He's so handsome, and he is starting his senior year, and then he's going to be leaving me." She trailed off, and then abruptly started sobbing next to my ear. After allowing her to hold me for a few seconds, I spoke.

"Mother, Collin and I have to leave in ten minutes. Didn't you want to take pictures?" She shot up, squealing, her tears gone.

"Ohhhh, yes!" She clapped her hands together. "Let me go get the camera! Collin!" She called for my ten-year-old brother as she skipped out of my room. I pressed my temple to try to relieve the pressure from the mounting headache that hadn't left me since she had originally entered my room. She was such a child. At the same time that it made her difficult to deal with, it also made my mother extremely easy to manipulate.

"Adrian," my brother knocked on my door, left open by my mother. "Mom wants us to take pictures next to the car now."

"I know," I told Collin, picking up my backpack as I stood up. I put an arm through one of the straps as I walked past him. "Let's go. The faster we do this, the faster we can get this done and leave."

"Yes, Adrian!" He followed me out of my room and through the hallway. "Are you ready for your senior year?" He asked me after a few moments.

"Ready?" I snorted. "I'm likely to be the most 'ready' student at Arcadia."

"Likely? More like definitely!" Collin told me eagerly. I didn't respond. Intellectually and physically, I was the most prepared senior at Arcadia High. However, I did not have any interest nor desire in returning to school. Something like the first day back was far too basic, and it did not deserve the attention that it received. All it did for me was give me a persistent headache that would not lessen.

"What are you looking forward to most, Adrian? Football? You are so amazing at it!"

"Hmmm." I barely even heard his question. My mother had just exited a room- one that she had never allowed any of us to enter. It was where she worked, putting up a blog about who-knows-what. I normally paid no attention to it, and the panicked look that she gave me as I watched her hurriedly close the door didn't give me an inclination to change my feelings toward that room. She could do as she pleased- I was relieved that she didn't try to make me help her with any of it.

"I have my camera!" She rushed towards us and started dragging us along faster, babbling quickly. "I can't wait to take pictures of my two handsome boys! You both are so charming, but you have such blegh attitudes sometimes! Like, when you don't want to just do nice things for your mother. You don't want to model clothes for me, you don't want to go shopping... See, this is why I wish I had a daughter too! I love girls! They are so cute, and if I had a daughter she would like the same things I did..." She kept talking, and as the number of words she said increased, so did the pressure in my brain.

"Mother," I interrupted her. She needed to stop talking. "Please don't tell me that we are taking pictures next to your car." I already knew that we would be. It was the first day of school, and she insisted on taking us even though I was more than capable. I just needed to put the brakes on her tirade.

"Oh, yes!" She smiled at me as we made it to the front door. Collin opened the door and I strode out into the bright morning sun without slowing down. "Thank you Collin," I heard my mother tell him. "Adrian! The least you could do is say thank you to your brother! He was being a gentleman! Why can't you do the same?"

I ignored her. My head was pounding, and as I looked at my mother's car- a Cadillac Escalade the color of the bougainvillea that was common in the Phoenix Valley- the pounding grew more intense. I did not want to take a picture next to my mother's ridiculously colored car, and I did not want to have to spend twenty minutes inside of the car listening to my mother's chatter. This day was draining my patience quickly, and I did not like it at all.

"Adrian!" I blinked to find my mother and Collin already standing next to the Escalade. "Pictures!" My mother waved her camera at me. I chose to ignore her, but I did move to stand next to my brother. "Smile, Adrian! And get closer to Collin!"

Instead of complying, I just draped my arm around his shoulders and stared at her, unamused. I felt Collin straighten slightly under my arm and shift slightly closer to me. I ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He smiled back and relaxed again.

"It's so perfect!" My mother squealed, and I heard her snapping pictures. I looked at her, the smile on my face fading. "No, wait, don't move!" She complained from behind the lens. "Come on, Adrian, smile again!" Even though I didn't, she continued to take pictures. "Well, you two are so handsome anyways. So serious! So stern! It makes for such a beautiful picture!" I glanced at my watch- two minutes. I decided it was fine to leave a little bit early.

"Mother, we should get going now. Surely you have enough pictures to satisfy your desires." The camera moved away from my mother's eyes, and I could see her face clearly- she was pouting. "Mother." The word was brisk, and my tone was stern.

She huffed. "Fine, fine, get in the car." She unlocked it as she walked to the driver's side, mumbling the entire time. She turned on the car and then rolled down the window when she noticed that I had not gotten in the car. Collin had followed my lead and remained outside the car as well. "What is it?" She asked me.

"Mother, I am a senior in high school. I see no reason why I have to let you drive me to school just because it is the first day." I really did not want to get in that ridiculously colored car.

"It's tradition, Adrian!" My mother exclaimed. "So I am going to take you!"

"Traditions are allowed to be broken."

"Get in the car, Adrian!" Her voice was shrill, and I decided it was more advantageous for my head and my time to just listen to her.

I got in the passenger's seat and closed the door as Collin got in the back. "Adrian, be a dear and put my camera in its bag," my mother said as she forced her camera into my hands. I sighed, but complied. She began to drive, and once again started to babble. I put the camera in the bag on the back seat next to Collin, and mentally steeled myself to endure twenty minutes of my mother's talking.

"So, Adrian, I really think you should find a nice girl to date. Bring her home, and then we could all have lots of fun!" Damn it. I had thought we had dropped that conversation. The twenty minutes suddenly seemed like an eternity.

When my mother finally pulled up to Arcadia High School twenty minutes later, Collin had already been out of the car for half that time, and my headache had doubled. I felt tense, and I didn't want to participate in the ridiculous excitement that surrounded the school on the "first day back." I got out of the car and closed the door, refraining from slamming it like my emotions demanded. It would not help my headache to respond in such a manner.

"Good-bye Adrian!" My mother had rolled the window down. "Have a marvelous day!" I waved my hand at her and walked off. As I entered the gates, everyone made room for me to pass, which was normal. When a girl in a ridiculous plaid dress stood firmly in my path- well, that was not normal.

"U-ummmm, Adrian Shields!" Her hands pushed an envelope at my chest. "I would like for you to accept this!" She pulled her hands away, and I caught the falling envelope on a reflex. "Um, uh." She stared at me for a moment like a deer caught in headlights before she abruptly turned around and ran away. I watched her go before I looked at the envelope in my hands.

"To Adrian Shields." It was nice handwriting, but there was a faded heart next to the words that looked to have been erased in a rush. I felt my forehead furrow as the headache once again doubled.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 4: The Confession

**Attention Readers:**I do not own anything. All names are _fanfiction_ imagination. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would like to thank you for all the views to this story which calculate to 2,842 views today 6/19/15. Special thanks will go out to those who made reviews and began following. Any future reviews from people can also get their names into the story. _Reviews help in the production._

* * *

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. My writing might not be perfect but when it comes to ideas and details I am sort of a perfectionist. Lots of last minute research for information has been needed to plan all future chapters. -.-.-.-_**Thank you for all the patience and views.**_ Seeing people enjoy my interpretation of Itazura Na Kiss really has kept me going. I will try to upload more quickly from now on.

* * *

I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

An anonymous person once said,

"Be Brave.  
Even if you're not,  
pretend to be.  
No one can tell the difference."

Or Can They?

Felicity's P.O.V

**The Confession-Chapter4:**

Sigh.

It was third hour and I was in my worst subject of the day…Math. I know I should be concentrating on Ms. Boustila as she discussed the class guidelines and what we would be learning this semester in trigonometry but all I could think about was what had happened this morning…

*Remembering/Flashback*

Adrian just had arrived to school. When he walked through the gates of the school you could see a wave of people split in every direction to make a clear path for him. For the first time however for me I didn't move. I was on a mission to confess my feelings. I was planning to be brave but what I did next was not how I imagined it was going to go…

"U-ummmm, Adrian Shields!" I stumbled nervously. Adrian continued to stare at me with his icy blue eyes. To me the look in his eyes appeared to be a mix between disbelief and annoyance. It was now or never, if I was going to get a chance to confess how I felt. But what I did next was not what I had pictured in my head. I handed the letter to Adrian then quickly dropped my hands quickly realizing how close my hands were to his. I then said, "I would like for you to accept this."

Now what I thought to myself. "Um, uh," I said out loud in confusion to what to say next. 'Maybe it was a better idea to skedaddle out of there before I made a bigger fool of myself,' I thought. With one last look at him I then turned and disappeared into the crowd of people.

*Flashback End*

It could have been better, I admit. But after I left, I had this strange feeling that that letter connected my fate with Adrian…

However, that could have just been my imagination; because all it actually started was a lot of gossip. I've heard of gossip spreading like wild fire but, I never actually thought that my encounter with Adrian this morning would lead to such an outbreak.

"Did you hear about that girl that talked to Ryan Shields this morning?"

"Yeah, I was there when it happened. I didn't get a very good look at her though."

"It seems as though no one knows who she is."

"Must be a freshman."

"No freshman would have the guts to do that. Especially the way people described her."

"Whoever she is, she is not even Ryan's type."

"If she thinks she is, then she is incredibly stupid."

"She is even stupider for doing such a thing if she knows she's not."

I had been hearing things like that all day. Sometimes some classmates would ask me about it. I would pretend to not know anything about it…

Sometimes I don't think some of them believed me, especially some of my closest friends but I was always saved by the bell. Class would start then giving me time to ponder about the events. It made me sad that people were saying these things about me; even though they didn't know it was about me. But no matter how sad I felt in that moment I would just think about Adrian and I would be happy.

As the last five minutes of fourth hour photography class was about to end, Mr. Abbott dismissed us for lunch. Happy to get out of class I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my backpack and made my way to the cafeteria. Once I arrived to the cafeteria, I was the first one in line. I ordered two slices of pizza and an Arizona Mango Iced Tea to drink. As soon as I was given my lunch from one of the cafeteria ladies behind the counter, I walked to the very center table in the cafeteria and waited for my friends to arrive.

Once the lunch bell finally rang students began streaming into the cafeteria. One by one each one of my friends began sitting at the table with me bringing either their bought school lunch or home brought lunch.

"Hey girlfriend," chimed in Cherriekita.

"Hey Cherry! How was your summer?" I asked.

Cherry grabbed a duct tape lunch bag, which she made herself, from her backpack.

"My summer was fantastic!" She exclaimed. "My parents let me go to this workshop that was only a few days for design and fashion merchandising. "

Cherry took out a roasted deli sandwich, a bag of chips, and a Minute Maid fruit punch juice pouch from her lunch bag.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. I then began to peel off the pepperoni's of my pizza. I preferred to eat them last after I ate the pizza.

"Yeah, I learned a lot! I even started a new and professional portfolio for future work."

"I can't wait to see the sketches," I said. "I'm sure they look lovely." I smiled at her and took a bite of the pizza.

Cherry laughed and said jokingly, "You won't see the sketches with greasy fingers though."

"Haha very funny," I laughed as I reached over and tried to make small hints of reaching towards her backpack. We laughed a little bit then I pulled back and took another bite of the pizza. "Lateifa and Cassiel would like to see them too…and soon."

"Yeah and maybe one day I can get one of my designs in Lateifa's music videos, huh?" asked Cherry when Lateifa approached the table. Lateifa then placed her chicken potato bowl on the table.

"Maybe" Lateifa said as she placed her backpack over the back of the chair. "I've still got a long way to go before I get any music out there. And I'd have to get one of my clients to agree."

"Or you could do it yourself" I said to Lateifa. "You're an amazing singer and song writer."

"Eh…I'm going to get my business degree after high school. I decided this summer that I'd prefer to jump start someone else's singing career then my own." Lateifa said.

"Oh come on girl!" said Cherry. "Your talent shouldn't be hidden in the dark forever."

"Hey girls," said Cassie. She hugged all of us one by one then sat in the chair next to me.

"For now in the shadow's it will stay," Lateifa giggled as she answered Cherry's comment.

I then smiled to myself as I took a sip of my Arizona Mango Iced Tea.

"Speaking of shadows," said Cherry. "Some girl is still hiding in the shadows."

I stopped drinking the tea but kept the can to my lips as I looked at my friends.

"Oh are you talking about that girl that approached Adrian Shields this morning?" asked Cassie. She lifted her fork from her homemade salad and waved it around. "It's been the entire buzz this morning. I got to school around third hour and it seemed as though all the school has heard about that encounter."

Taking a deep breath I realized I inhaled a little bit of the drink and started choking a little.

"Felicity you okay?" Asked Cassie.

One hand to my chest and another in a waving motion I answered, "I'm fine" after regaining my composure.

"I'm just surprised that no one knows who it was." Said Lateifa.

'Why did my confession have to be the talk of the school?' I thought to myself.

"I heard some people thought it was a freshman" I said. My friends knew about my crush on Adrian, so I tried to keep the attention away from them thinking it was me. But it kinda slipped when I questioned myself silently after saying that about the freshman. I questioned a little quietly, "Me Freshman?"

"What did you say Felicity?" Asked Lateifa.

"Oh nothing!" I spattered out quickly. "I was just kinda thinking out loud." Then they all stared at me as if saying 'Come out with it' or 'Why not share your thoughts'. "Alright!…I said… Him and a freshman?"

"Yea that's true. That's true. How could a freshman know about him the first day then decide to show some sort of affixation on another?" Answered Cherry.

"Especially to a senior," add Latefia.

"Well Luke has been a fixated with Felicity since day one" Cassiel said.

"That's not true," I grumbled.

"Speaking of the devil," laughed Lateifa as she signaled in the direction behind me.

"Whatz up my home dogs" exclaimed Luke. Then Luke leaned down and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and gave me a side hug. "I've been kicking myself all summer because I didn't tell you how beautiful you were."

"Aww thanks," said Cherry sarcastically.

"Wow you can kick yourself?" asked Lateifa. "I'd like to see that."

"What?" asked Luke. He glanced at Lateifa and then looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just forget about it." Said Lateifa.

"I'm sure he already did" Laughed Anthony, as he walked up to the table. Then Anthony sat his food down. Anthony had a hamburger and salad. As well as a chocolate milk carton to drink.

"Luke!," Cassie said getting his attention. "S'asseoir," said Cassie.

"Huh?" questioned Luke.

"Sit down," answered Cassie. "S'asseoir means Sit Down in French."

"Cool!" I said. "S'asseoir" I said as I tried to pronounce it.

"When did you learn that," asked Luke as he stood up and took a chair at the table.

"This Summer!" said Cassie smiling. "We had a family vacation in Paris, France before we went to visit my mother's parent's old home somewhere in the Netherlands. It was an all-expense trip by my grandparents." I remembered that two years ago, in the fall, that her mother's parent's had died and that in the will they wished their family to go on a trip. Cassie told me that they finally could during the summer break.

"How was the City of Lights?" asked Anthony.

"The City of Fashion. France is the fashion capital of the world," said Cherry.

"You mean the City of Love?" corrected Lateifa.

"Well they're all of them," said Cassie beaming. "And it was beautiful! It's actually where my grandparents first met. That's why we started in France. We were there for about five days. They wanted us to go on a journey. Grandma recorded everything in her journal, which mom let me finally read as we were on the journey. I'd love to go back again."

"Finally got to meet your mother's brother and family," I asked.

"Yeah I did. They live now or lived with our grandparents. It's an old family home. Lots of memories that would be a waste to disappear." Said Cassie. My uncle is an engineer so he's been making some modifications over the years."

"Wow he must be really smart," said Luke.

"Speaking of brains," said Lateifa. "Look who's just entered the cafeteria doors."

I turned my head and realized it was Adrian. I quickly snapped my head back to look at my table. I then wiped my hands with a napkin. Then I began fiddling with my Mango Iced Tea drink, by spinning it around. I also decided to stare at the can making it seem like I was reading the label and ingredients.

I could sense and see many eyes now on Adrian. They all were watching him and seemed to gather around him or part away from him when he moved, giving him space.

"Hey, hey hey! It's mister **part like the red sea**! It's... Adrian Shields!" said Luke sarcastically.

"Don't reference Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed for this," said Lateifa as she swatted the back of Luke's head.

"Ah come on!" Said Luke. "That line in the movie is a classic and it totally fits."

"Anyways…What is he doing in the cafeteria anyways?" asked Luke. Luke sounded a little irritated.

"It is a **public** school cafeteria you dork," said Lateifa.

"Yeah... but, you have to admit he's never has in the past three years, been in here for lunch." Cassie said stating the facts.

"Well he is now." Said Luke bitterly.

"Yeah, but the question is why." Cherriekita stated.

"It looks like he's looking for someone," said Anthony.

"Well it looks like whoever he was looking for he's found them because he's walking in this direction" Said Cherry.

Then everyone was looking around trying to figure out where Adrian might be heading. I kept my head down and began peeling off the rest of the peperoni's off my second slice of pizza.

Then I could feel Cherry eyes on me as if something just clicked in her head. Then she looked at Lateifa who also seemed to get the subtle hint. I stopped eating and fiddled with the napkin. 'They KNOW!' I thought. Then Cassie, Lateifa, and Cherry all looked at me and began to lean in slightly.

"Does this have anything to do with the rumor going around this morning about that girl giving him a letter this morning?" Cassie asked. Cassie then gasped as if the final pieces came together.

"Wait… Are you sure you don't know anything about this Fel…" started Lateifa as she looked at me in question.

A male voice finished her sentence.

"Felicity Devins?"

Turning my attention to the voice I realized to be Adrian, it shocked me and startled me making me fly backward out of my chair having me land hard on the floor.

"You okay?" Luke asked

I was relieved when Anthony kept Luke sitting down. Knowing Luke he would come and help me up.

"I-I-I'm fine," I said as I quickly stood. Thinking that I looked like a mess (I became more nervous in the presence of Adrian); I adjusted my outfit as if I was dusting off dust or smoothing out any wrinkles in a patterned fabric. 'Could I be any more spastic?' I thought.

"Um…do…do you need something, Adrian," I asked as I finally looked up at him and into his handsome icy blue eyes.

Adrian then took out a folded up piece of paper from his back pack and held it out to me.

I then looked up at Adrian and asked, "Is this for…"

I then pressed my lips together; I bit my lip then smiled nervously which I'm sure reached my eyes.

"Well, is it for me," I restated. Other than nerves, I could also feel a lot of softness and love behind my eyes as I watched him carefully...Hoping it was for me. Maybe a reply to my letter?

Adrian then nodded his head. Once again I looked at the object in his hands. Adrian moved it a little closer to me which I took in my hands. Forgetting everyone around me I decided to open it. My hands were a little shaky at first as I unfolded the paper. That's when I realized that it was the letter I wrote to Adrian. Except, there weren't just grammar corrections on the letter…. A large letter grade was hand-written on top of the page.

I looked up at Adrian. I couldn't believe this… But at the same time my heart had broken. Was this all that my feelings were worth?

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. The Love Letter

**Attention Readers:**I do not own anything. All names are _fanfiction_ imagination. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

Readers: I would like to thank you for all the views to this story which calculate to 2,842 views today 6/19/15. Special thanks will go out to those who made reviews and began following. Any future reviews from people can also get their names into the story. _Reviews help in the production._

* * *

I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

An Anonymous person once said,

"Handwritten love letters  
will never go out of style."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Love Letter**  
Written By: Felicity Devins and yet to be Edited/Graded By: Adrian Shields

* * *

Dear Adrian,

Hello my name is Felicity Devins. I am a fellow senior at Arcadia High School. I know we havn't officially met or spoken but for the past three years since I first truly knew who you were, after seeing you the first day of school walking onto campus and hearing about how intelligent you were and peacing it two and two together during our freshman homecoming court ceremony at the football game…and I hope I don't seem to forward…but ever since then my heart has become overflooded with emotion that has only sparked an eternal flame that continues to engulf with each passing moment. Adrian I love you. I know it may be presumpious for me to say that given how amazing you are, but I cant start off this year striving to graduate high school without letting you know I fervently admire you. For the past three years I have admired everything about you. From the moment you have walked into my line of site Adrian you're the only thing I can see. You truly have been my guide to strive to be resilent.

Love

Felicity

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Next Chapter** Adrian Shields P.O.V to the Love Letter.

* * *

**_Test Yourself!_**: Before Advancing to the next chapter grade the love letter. What letter grade would you give it? Can you spot all the mistakes that Adrian will?


	9. Chapter 5: Shame

**Attention Readers: **I do not own anything. All names are _fanfiction_ imagination. This is a rewrite of my own imagination to how '_Itazura Na Kiss'_ would be if it was located here in the United States.

**Readers:** I would like to thank you for all the views to this story which calculate to 2,842 views today 6/19/15. Special thanks will go out to those who made reviews and began following. Any future reviews from people can also get their names into the story._Reviews help in the production._

I would love to hear what you think as I go on this historical journey of my interpretation characters of Naoki Irie and Kotoko Aihara in….

* * *

**Special Thank you to my co-author from** **Azura_Cat from WatttPad ****who is the genius behind Adrian Shields character P.O.V for the story...**

* * *

Unexpected Kiss

* * *

"I am patient with stupidity  
But not with those who are proud of it."

-Edith Sitwell

Adrian's P.O.V.

**Shame-Chapter 5**

"Therefore, I hope you all understand that this class is not for the faint of heart. Macroeconomics, microeconomics, and government issues will all be studied to help prepare you for three separate AP tests. I'm sure that most of you are already familiar with the pressures of Advanced Placement classes, so the coursework I've laid out should not be strange…"

I stopped listening. After half an hour, I could already tell that Mr. Clayton Guy would be a serious and knowledgeable teacher- however, his first day prattle was irritating me. My headache had simply increased incrementally throughout the first three hours of the day. The fourth period AP Government and Economics class was not changing the day's pattern. It was the repetitious, unnecessary, and irritating information that was repeated yearly, and if students were proactive enough to simply go online and read the teachers' sites, I would not have to endure this pain. However, the students were not proactive enough. As a result, I had a headache that I was certain would deserve the word "migraine" if it continued to become more painful.

I sighed and reached into my backpack to put my pencil away. I had no need of it. While doing so, I noticed a white corner contrasting sharply with the black of my backpack. The letter. The damn letter that unknown girl had forced into my hands. I had put it in a secure spot, but evidently it had moved enough to once again attract my attention. I pulled it out, deciding that I would rather read the thing then force myself to pay attention to Mr. Guy's unnecessary first day speech. I opened it, ignoring the front part of the envelope, and began to read.

"Dear Adrian,

Hello my-"

I stared at the first four words. There wasn't an indent. There wasn't a comma after the greeting. If this girl was going to take the time to handwrite a love letter- and based off of her reaction and the badly erased heart, a love letter is what I had been forced to receive- the girl should have taken the time to write it properly. I took out my pencil again and marked where the indent and comma should belong. Then I continued.

"Hello, my name is Felicity Devins. I am a fellow senior at Arcadia High School. I know we havn't-"

I stopped once more. Havn't. Such a straightforward, basic contraction, and this girl- Felicity- couldn't even spell it correctly. I marked it, shaking my head slightly, and continued.

"I know we hav**e**n't officially met or spoken but for the past three years-"

I knew it wasn't strictly necessary to add a comma after "spoken", but it would help correct the flow of the sentence to what people would naturally say aloud, so I marked my correction once more before continuing.

"I know we haven't officially met or spoken, but for the past three years since I first truly knew who you were, after-"

Ah. It was a pleasant surprise to discover that this girl did know how to use a comma properly in a sentence.

"I know we haven't officially met or spoken, but for the past three years since I first truly knew who you were, after seeing you the first day of school walking onto campus and hearing about how intelligent you were and peacing-"

I stared. "Peacing" wasn't a word. "Piecing" was a word. How could a word that surely was taught in kindergarten become mangled in such a way? Even the words "peace" and "piece" had distinct enough definitions that the homophones should not be mixed by normal people. I decided that Felicity was not normal, much less intelligent. This sentence was already long enough, had several mistakes, and as I scanned for the period, I discovered that the sentence was only half done.

My head throbbed, reminding me of the presence of my headache. I would skip this particular sentence. I corrected "peacing" before continuing.

"Adrian I love you."

The comma was missing once again. If the girl wanted the full impact of that sentence, she needed the comma. I fixed the grammatical error and continued to read.

"I know it may be presumpious-"

I snorted. This girl clearly had to use a thesaurus to come up with a word like "presumptuous", and yet she couldn't even spell it correctly. It was simply ridiculous. What other base mistakes did the girl make in the rest of her terrible letter? I had to continue reading to discover the answer to that question.

"I know it may be presumpious presumptuous for me to say that, given how amazing you are, but I cant-"

I sighed. She was so close to doing something correctly. Yet Felicity had forgotten the apostrophe, the main tool that brought a contraction together. The fact that she was so close did not change the fact that she still had failed at doing something so excessively basic. It was surprising that she had handed a love letter like this to the "amazing" Adrian Shields. It was so surprising that it was actually faintly amusing. How could one person make such a mess out of something so simple as spelling and grammar?

"I know it may be presumpious presumptuous for me to say that, given how amazing you are, but I can't start off this year striving to graduate high school without letting you know I fervently admire you. For the past three years I have admired everything about you. From the moment you have walked into my line of site Adrian you're the-"

I almost chuckled. She had forgotten yet another two commas. She also misused tenses by throwing in the word "have." While making the related marks, I realized I was almost at the end of the letter. It looked like I had to see the completion of that ridiculously long sentence. If it was anything like the end of this letter, I would at the very least become suitably amused at the failings that Felicity Devins demonstrated in the ways of writing.

"From the moment you have walked into my line of site, Adrian, you're the only thing I can see. You truly have been my guide to strive to be resilent.

Love

Felicity"

I shook my head, holding back laughter. She hadn't failed to make two more mistakes, even at the very end. "Resilent" was not a word. If it was, it would simply mean to be "silent again." Hopefully, once she saw her mistakes, she would be shocked into being "resilent." Shit.

I couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle. Felicity was simply too idiotic to not cause me to laugh. I didn't understand how she had managed to become a senior with this level of writing. She had even forgotten that final comma that should have been a natural thing to add after her "love." Yet she had forgotten. I looked back at the sentence I had skipped earlier, ready to see exactly how many more mistakes that insanely long sentence possessed.

"I know we haven't officially met or spoken, but for the past three years since I first truly knew who you were, after seeing you the first day of school walking onto campus and hearing about how intelligent you were and peacing piecing it two and two together-"

I crossed out the redundant "two and two." I wished she hadn't added it. Was she trying to test how many words she could fit into this love letter? Or was she trying to test my patience? I decided to simply finish reading the rest of the sentence before attempting to fix anything more.

"I know we haven't officially met or spoken, but for the past three years since I first truly knew who you were, after seeing you the first day of school walking onto campus and hearing about how intelligent you were and peacing piecing it two and two together during our freshman homecoming court ceremony at the football game… and I hope I don't seem to forward… but ever since then my heart has become over flooded with emotion that has only sparked an eternal flame that continues to engulf with each passing moment."

I had discovered how Felicity Devins's mind worked through that one sentence, and it most definitely wasn't pretty. I could piece together what she meant, but the organization of it failed. It was as if she assumed that I knew that the first time she saw me was the last until the homecoming football game freshman year, and that the gossip that had spread had nothing to do with that first sighting. She also was clearly a hopeless romantic with the mistaken notion that a dramatic sentence could appear to sincerely express her emotions. It was so disturbing that she was being dead serious. Yet, at the same time, it was hilarious.

Still, her love letter was atrocious. It had mistakes in nearly every sentence, and it had one sentence that was almost incoherent. I wrote a letter at the top of the page, deliberated for a moment, and then wrote one final thing.

"Mr. Shields, what exactly were you grading that deserved a D-?" I looked up at Mr. Guy and raised an eyebrow.

"A letter that should shame the person who wrote it." Chuckles went up from the other students in AP Government and Economics.

"Is it related to the girl who ambushed you this morning?" A girl asked. I didn't respond, as I knew it was unnecessary. Gossip would continue to spread like a wildfire. I just calmly refolded the letter and returned it to the envelope.

"Mr. Shields, surely you aren't planning on returning that to the poor girl." Mr. Guy said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

I smiled coldly at him. "How could she possibly attempt to fix her numerous mistakes if she is not notified? The purpose of grading is to keep students from becoming stupid due to ignorance." More giggling rose up around the room.

"That isn't exactly what grading is about, Mr. Shields." Mr. Guy responded.

"Then I look forward to everyone in this class genuinely learning your material."

Mr. Guy looked exasperated, but the bell rang before he could come up with a response to my comment. I stood up, picking up my backpack and placing the letter inside of its designated spot.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Guy." I nodded at the teacher before I left the room.

As soon as I left the classroom, I found myself encircled by girls- some were seniors I recognized, and others were underclassmen. Either way, it was extremely annoying to be forced to stop in the hallway by their chatter.

"Heeeeey, Ryan."

"How was your summer?"

"Is your first day going well?"

"Is it true that some girl gave you a letter?"

"She is soooo presumptuous."

I smirked. Was "presumptuous" the go-to word to demonstrate some sort of intelligence?

"So, like, who is she?" A senior cheerleader who possessed more looks than brains- not that it was difficult- asked the question to which the gaggle of females really wanted to know the answer. I smiled coldly at her.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked as I continued to move forward, trying to free myself.

She stuttered, trying to come up with an answer that would convince me to answer her question. Other girls whispered to each other to help come up with the same type of answer.

"Yo, Adrian!" A familiar voice called to me from behind. I didn't feel the need to stop. The voice would soon get closer than I appreciated. I was proven right when I felt an arm slip around my shoulders and wrap around my neck.

"Adrian! Come on, I know you heard me!"

"Nicholas." I greeted my best friend. Nicholas Jones had decided that we would be friends back in first grade, and then stuck to me like a leech since that time. I couldn't shake him off, and he was intelligent enough to provide entertaining conversations, so it wasn't a total loss. He was athletic- he was only six foot, yet he was the star basketball player at Arcadia High. He was almost guaranteed to receive a full scholarship from any decent school in the country.

"Oh, I get it." Nicholas looked at the girls that were still surrounding me and winked. "You couldn't hear me because of the ladies." I rolled my eyes, but the girls were giggling, pleased with his flirtations.

"Oh, Nicky, we weren't that loud!" The cheerleader put her hand on Nicholas's arm, pushing against him lightly.

"If you were any louder, the windows would break." I said blandly.

Finally, for the first time all day, silence ensued. The girls had all frozen with uncertain smiles on their faces, and even though Nicholas's expression was blank, I could feel him shaking, holding back laughter.

"Adrian, you joke too much," Nicholas grinned at me, breaking the tension. "However, ladies, I really do need to talk to my best friend in a quieter area, so I'm going to have to ask you to give us our space." He smiled at them. "Surely it will be no problem, right?"

"Of course not!"

"We'll see you later!"

"Have a great lunch!"

"Byeeeee, Ryaaaaan."

It only took a matter of moments to have the crowd that had surrounded me since I left the classroom to disperse.

"Thanks, Nicholas." His free arm went up and interlocked with the hand that was near my neck.

"Oh, it was no problem, Ryaaaaaan." Nicholas spoke in a falsetto, sounding vaguely like a girl. "I just really, really wanted to have you all to myself, 'cause, like, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I saw you three days ago, Nicholas." I easily broke his hold and shrugged his arms off of me.

"But Ryan, it was three whole daaaaays." He whined, exactly copying the tone of some of the most annoying females. It was not amusing.

"Nicholas, if you persist in talking like that, I'm going to disown you."

"You can't disown me." Nicholas stated. Before he could continue speaking, I responded.

"Oh, I know. I've been trying for the past eleven years. Yet here you are, the ever-persistent leech."

"Ouch, man!" Nicholas winced. "That's no way to talk to your best friend."

"Yes it is, and you know it." I sped up just a little.

He laughed and continued to keep pace with me. "I most definitely know it. If I didn't know you really loved me, I could bet to anyone who would listen that you really loathed me. Anyways, what's up with this rumor I've been hearing? You got a love letter this morning or something?"

"It was a love letter." I affirmed.

Nicholas groaned. "You lucky jerk! Love letters went out of style forever ago, yet you happen to receive one anyway. Who is she?"

"You'll see."

"Come on, man! Give me more than that! What type of personality does she have? Did the letter give you any insight as to what type of girl she is?"

"An extremely stupid one." Nicholas stopped, but I didn't stop walking.

"So… Where are you going now?" He called after me.

"To visit the extremely stupid one."

After a moment of silence, Nicholas let out a loud whoop. "All right! The fun is going to be in that direction!" I could imagine him pointing at my back, and within a couple of seconds, he was right back at my side. "So, we heading to the cafeteria then?"

"Where else do you think we're going to find most of the student population during lunch time?" I asked him, quite disgusted that he would even ask the obvious in the first place.

He laughed, ignoring my tone. "Well, I can think of a few places that we're normally at."

"Which is why I know that she is not from those normal places." I told him in the most patient voice I could manage.

"You don't recognize her? Huh. She has to be in the normal classes then."

"You didn't figure that out when I told you she is 'extremely stupid?'" I asked him in disbelief.

"I don't like making an ass out of you and me," Nicholas grinned at me.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Only you."

"Which is why you love me." He poked my cheek, and I swatted his hand away.

"Why do you persist in doing those type of things to me, Nicholas?" I asked him, irritated.

"Because I know you'll forgive me. Oh, look, the cafeteria!" He hurried to say before I could retort. "Let the fun and games commence!" Nicholas dramatically pushed open the double doors, and I followed him in.

I scanned the room, ignoring faces I didn't recognize, and ones I did, until I found the one I was searching for. Ironically, she was in the center of the room.

"Did you find her?" Nicholas asked me. I didn't respond. I just started heading towards my identified destination. "Dude!" Once again, he was forced to catch up to me. It wasn't difficult. People made way for me, just like they did in the morning.

"Felicity Devins?" I stopped in front of her, and Nicholas came to a stop beside me, leaning on my shoulder. The girl looked up at me, blinked a couple of times, and then jerked back in surprise. She hadn't been paying attention, and ended up on the floor.

"You okay?" One of her tablemates asked, his voice worried.

"I-I-I'm fine," Felicity swiftly stood, dusting herself off and adjusting her dreadful outfit with worried glances. "Um, do- do you need something, Adrian?" She looked up at me, and she had a hesitant hope reflecting in her eyes.

I smirked, pulling out the letter from my backpack and handing it to her. She looked down at it, and then back up at me.

"Is this for..." She hesitated. "Well, is it for me?"

I nodded, and she looked down at the envelope, and opened it without asking anything more. She slowly unfolded it, and then froze, staring at the giant "D-" at the top of the page.

Her shocked and devastated expression erased the last bits of my headache, and most assuredly made my day.

* * *

To Be Continued...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Important Note: **Please Review!** My Co-Author and I would _love_ to hear your opinions, theories, inputs, ideas, and dreams!

If we get more viewers/reviews, as the author, I can do a Q&amp;A. Depending on the question I will answer any future changes/interpretations to the Americanized Version of Itazura Na Kiss- **Unexpected Kiss**


End file.
